


Crash

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chance Meetings, King Thorin, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: When Cupid runs out of arrows he tends to get a bit creative. His weapon of choice for you, two guys on a massive scooter. One trip to the ER and you’re making out with the guy that saved you, who just happens to be your new romantically awkward King. Getting over a cheating ex hasn’t ever seemed this complicated before.





	1. Chapter 1

I suppose it’s true what they say true love is blind. Or rather in your case, blind siding. True you’d yet to find anyone to love, and yet here you stood with an indent on your finger that slowly had been fading away. In the middle of a long subway ride after the failed job interview you’d had that morning, your second in this country. Locked in the middle of your muddled thoughts your index finger smoothed over the indent once again as you forced the image of the tall brunette man you’d been so unfortunate as to agree to an arranged match in the first place.

For ages your kin had strict laws, one you had tried your hardest to follow, but with the man you’d imagined to be the least threatening and agreeable. Your advisors on the match had proven to be impossibly wrong though as he clearly had no intention of being faithful to you. One month into your agreement and your ring was left on the counter of his kitchen as your surprise lunch was taken with you, along with the few belongings you had brought for your stay, in his suggestion to learn each other better. Before your sudden trip to anywhere but there after passing on the news to your advisors of his blonde and impossibly enthusiastic partner you caught a glimpse of when you slipped out.

With a soft sigh you rose to your feet and exited the train and station, nearly scowling at the large crowd bustling around the normally empty corner. A few steps free of the crowd you turned easing your purse strap higher on your shoulder again and went to take the corner only to sidestep avoiding a large man on a motorbike with a smaller man behind him. In your step to correct your balance your foot missed the curb just as the shoulder of the next set of men crashed into your side knocking your hard into the car trying to pull away from the curb. 

Now kneeling on the small strip of street you straightened up away from the cold metal as you heard the door on the driver’s side open as the tall man in the back seat exited and moved to crouch down before you. Inhaling slowly your hand settled on your throbbing and obviously dislocated shoulder with a warm trickle starting to slide down the side of your forehead that collided with the door frame.

Raising your eyes from your dress making sure it hadn’t gotten blown up or something they landed on the tall man inching closer to you after he’d shouted something you’d missed at the men from the scooters the police and his driver were shooing away clearing the street. Wordlessly you gawked at the piercing blue eyes of the dark haired man aimed in a fiery glare at those that had caused you harm until he met your gaze, instantly softening him as he felt himself nearly melting at the bright purple shade with specks of silver scattered through them only making them shine brighter. Against your control you chuckled awkwardly and joked, “Guess Cupid ran out of arrows.”

Making his brow rise as he curiously mused back, “Excuse me?”

“The, scooter.” His eyes dropped to the ground as he pondered what you could mean before rising to meet your gaze again as his Driver snorted.

With a soft inhale the man before you said in a slightly unsure tone, “Oh.” His eyes scanned over the small stream of blood working it’s way down your forehead to say, “You’re bleeding.” Before his eyes dropped to your swelling shoulder between the gaps in your fingers.

With another weak chuckle you replied, “Well it’s fitting, hell of a day. Yours any better?”

His brow twitched a bit as he wet his lips curious about the unreadable yet kind expression on your face, “It’s barely noon and I feel like it’s been a full day.” His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he pondered why he’d shared that.

Any tensing his body had inched towards melted away at the creeping of your smile at your next weak giggle, “At least you don’t have to take the subway. Nearly got sat on, twice. Course with your size that wouldn’t be a problem, hard to miss.”

A weak smile crept onto his lips as he gently reached out to shift your hand gripping your shoulder asking, “Just how long did you have to ride to be sat on twice?”

“Four hours.” Making his eyes meet yours with a curious tick of his brow, “Round trip.”

“That would be a poor start to anyone’s day I’d imagine.” His eyes shifted from your shoulder then back to yours, “You need to see a Doctor.”

You shook your head, “Just have to pop it back in, easily done.”

“Your head’s bleeding.”

His eyes dropped spotting your free hand you drew behind your back to curl around your injured arm that you gave a quick tug to through your forcing your shoulder to shift popping it into place causing his brow to tick up again after your muffled squeak. Your body shifted and you rose from your knees onto your feet in a crouch, as you said, “Easily mended.” Lifting your uninjured arm to slide your softly glowing hand over your cut healing it before it lowered to mend the cuts on your scraped knees.

“You still should see a Doctor.” His head turned to his driver as he said, “Dain can wait till tomorrow.”

His head turned back to you as you stood causing him to rise as well, “I don’t live far.” Before your eyes landed on the dent and cracked glass on the car, with another glowing hand you placed on the car damage they watched the dent pop out and the cracks to mend, “Sorry about your car. Shouldn’t have any problems with it now.” His eyes met yours again with a curious expression at your stating with another weak chuckle, “Sorry, quite an impression I’m making. I just moved here and I haven’t even asked you your name.”

“My name?”

You nodded, offered your hand and smiled saying, “I’m Jaqi.”

Blinking through his wetting his lips again he replied in a slightly stunned tone through his accepting your handshake, “Thorin.” his eyes lowered for a moment at your now separated hands then back to your eyes as his hand felt as if it was burning at the loss of contact.

“Well I shouldn’t keep you any longer.”

In a sideways step he blocked your path and motioned his hand towards the still open door, “We need to get you to a Doctor.”

“I can-.”

In a slightly sterner tone he said, “You got hit by a scooter and fell into my car. Healed cuts or not you still need an xray at least.”

In a playful glare you met his firm gaze that was struggling not to melt again as you fired back, “If it weren’t for those eyes of yours I might actually be intimidated by that tone.” Holding your gaze as you accepted your purse from the driver trying to hold back his snickering while you took the few steps to the door and lowered yourself inside and scooted over. Looking forward you spotted the driver walking around the hood of the car as Thorin eased in beside you giving you another once over while the car was started. Your eyes met again when he felt your eyes on him, stirring a small hint of a smile onto his face, “You don’t have to head back to work?”

His head shook, “Work can wait until you’re seen to.”

An unsure feeling spread through him at your eyes scanning over his dress slacks and button down shirt, “Well, ceo possibly?”

“Hmm?”

“Your job, can’t be anything less than heading a company if you can choose when you work and still afford a car like this, with a driver. Unless of course you’re just friends and stuck in an argument forcing you back here. Or possibly you try to grab the wheel or have an equally as annoying habit you have putting you here, unless you just enjoy the room.”

Wetting his lips again he smirked through his reply, “Politics.”

The driver added in, “And he hums and taps along to the radio, I’d put him in the trunk if I could.”

As you giggled softly you replied, “I’m sure if you curled your legs you’d fit nicely.”

Earning a playful grin from him in return as he rumbled back, “I doubt there’s any willing past my kin in these lands willing to attempt it.”

“Mhmm.” Your playful grin deepening his.

“You were headed home?”

You nodded, “Finally going to be able to get some lunch after my delight of an interview.”

“Sarcasm I take it?” You nodded, “Cupid interrupt it?”

You smirked at his playful question, “I didn’t fit their type.”

“And what type would that be?”

“They only wanted Dwarf writers.”

His body tensed a bit as his tone shifted to a more serious one, “You’re a writer?”

You nodded, “Yes, but I’m between projects right now. Bit blocked it seems.”

“Which paper were you interviewing for?”

“Hmm? No, I write novels. Fantasy mostly. Latest one came out a few months back. My agent sent me to this charity thing, short stories to be auctioned off for children’s hospitals and various other programs.”

Relaxing a bit closer to you, “And how does you not being a Dwarf not fit their type?”

“Apparently I am genetically unable to understand the concept and intricacies of the minds of the Dwarven youth and their imagined plights of living up to the grand expectations of their forefathers.”

In a slightly protective tone he nearly growled, “And who told you that?”

Driver, “Obviously not a fan of the inclusion laws for our non-Dwarf populace.”

You glanced between them, “I don’t need defending. It’s his opinion against the millions who’ve read my books.”

Thorin nearly purred as his body swayed closer to yours in the next turn, “Books?”

You nodded with a playful smile, “Books.”

After a glance at your lips a few inches from his through the next swaying of the car in the next turn he purred, “No hints?”

Shaking your head you replied, “Not a chance. I get enough questions on what’s next in the series. I’m enjoying the anonymity.” Making him smirk again before his head turned at the car parking and the driver exiting to help him out and you after for the walk into the E.R.

..

One by one the workers all glanced at the man at your side while the driver before you signed something you didn’t catch. Within moments they either averted their gazes to you or turned back to their work completely after another stolen glance at Thorin. Promptly a nurse led you back to your room and passed you a gown to change into as the pair stood in the hall sharing what had happened with the waiting Doctor. After you had changed they entered again with your blessing to watch the Doctor give a short examination of you. His smile creeping larger showing his impressed status at your mending the superficial wounds before his hands circled your shoulder guiding it in a circle and asking, “You’ve dislocated it before?”

You nodded, “My Cousins and I trained together growing up, more than once an arm bar got a bit to hard to manage in their rolls. Nothing too terrible though.”

He chuckled again, “Your ribs sore?”

“Feels like a bruise, nothing broken or cracked.” His eyes rose to your face spotting your bit lip at his fingers smoothing over your wrist as you tried to hold back your pained grumble.

He looked at your wrist again spotting the obvious swelling at the possible sprain, “Alright, the nurse should be on their way with a wheelchair to get a full set of upper body xrays and a head scan to make sure we don’t miss anything before we send you home.”

You nodded and turned your eyes to the pair after he’d left saying, “You really don’t have to wait. You’ve delivered me here, I’ve seen the Doctor, I’m getting the scans.”

Thorin fired a playful glare at you, “I’m not leaving you until you’re cleared and safely at home.” Making you roll your eyes and stand up walking to the wheelchair a nurse had brought for you.

Dwalin smirked and said, “We’ll be here when you’re done.” His hand curling around your purse and the bag you’d been given to hold your belongings as Thorin kept his eyes locked on you until a set of doors blocked you from his sight.

..

A couple hours later you were relaxed on the propped up bed trying to hold your thought steady as the pain meds they added to your iv made your mind swim. Sitting up you glanced at the Doctor who gave you the all clear after securing the temporary brace for your left wrist for your mild sprain you’d somehow achieved with falling on your right. As they tried to slip out you gently tapped Thorin’s arm and motioned to your back, “Could you?”

His smile crept a bit larger as Dwalin smirked at the foot of the bed leaving your bags there as Thorin said, “Of Course.” Reaching up to untie the two small ties securing your backless gown before pausing as he met your playful gaze.

“You’d do nicely as a Prince.”

His brow rose and he watched your smile creep larger before he repeated, “Prince?”

“So eager to find a Damsel to rescue. White Knights often get too distracted by glorious quests to stick around after.”

A smirk eased onto his face as he caught your slight sway through your soft giggle revealing your meds kicking in, “Really now, hear that Dwalin, all I needed was a Damsel to rescue to set it all right.”

Keeping his eyes on you as your hand settled on his shoulder in what he believed to be your steadying yourself to stand, only to meet your eyes as you said, “Oh it’s hardly the Damsel that fixes anything, but the journey itself.”

Wetting his lips again he asked, “Are you certain on the title though? Just a Prince?”

You giggled again, “Only Princes are impossibly charming, don’t be too eager for promotion. Comes with scowling,” you ignored the soft chuckle from Dwalin as Thorin’s eyes shifted across your face, “Your eyes are too gorgeous to be trapped in fixed scowls.”

A spark shot through his eyes as Dwalin nearly snorted and chuckled at your abrupt lean in landing your lips on the stunned man’s, breaking his smirk that melted against your kiss for the few moments it lasted. Staring at you for a moment before a clatter in the hallway drew his head to turn away inspecting the source only to glance back at you as he said flatly, “We should let you get dressed.” A few steps later he reached Dwalin’s side giving him a gentle nudge to the door that he closed behind him through their hushed conversation  as he looked at the picture on the cell phone Dwalin was showing him.

Behind the door you squirmed into your dress again and eased on your heels before barely being able to form a straight line to the door. The tall pair turned and smiled as you glanced between them, only being able to ease into the wheelchair another nurse had brought for you to be led out to their car as she arrived before you three were able to say anything. But for the short trip out you felt Thorin’s eyes lingering on you again as he slid in beside you again.

Your eyes shifted to Dwalin’s in the rear view mirror as you struggled to blink his blue eyes back into focus as you gave him the first few directions then looked to Thorin as he asked, “You mentioned my scowling?”

You nodded through your soft giggle, “You seemed so serious when you got out of your car.”

“You were hurt. Unacceptable to say the least.”

“Well, something you should know about me, I fall down, and I get hurt, a stunning amount. You can’t always be there to drag me off to the hospital every time.”

Leaning a bit closer with the excuse of the turn Dwalin had taken he purred next to your ear, “Watch me.” Widening your smile as his lips gently brushed along your cheek before he grumbled and pulled his ringing phone from his pocket. Reaching up with your unbraced hand your fingers gently smoothed across your forehead through another wave of swimming before your eyes drooped and you leaned against the back of the seat.

…

In the bright morning light pouring into the room your eyes opened and widened to the strange surroundings. You sat up in the cloud of white comforter, furs and pillows and groaned at the dull ache in your right side and shoulder feeling your hair drooping from your tall bun you had the day before. Furrowing your brows you scanned the impossibly lavish decorations in the room bearing this giant soft bed and found your bag in the armchair beside the bed. Curling your legs you shifted sideways and slid to the end of the bed mumbling “Perfect. Simply perfect.” And released a soft groan at your body settling onto your feet again as you eyed the small vase with a single daisy inside and a note to rest as long as you needed above an impossibly well practiced cursive set of runes marking your Prince Charming’s first name.

An easy smile slid onto your face as you dug in your purse, pulling off your dress and eased on the rolled up jeans and tank top from your bag before adding the large cardigan you’d borrowed from your Cousin and ‘forgotten’ to return a few years prior, removing your bun and ruffling your long curls to flow around you dulling the ache on your scalp from the tight hairstyle. Shouldering your repacked bag after adding your heels again and crossed the room to the door after remaking the bed. Quietly you cracked the door and peeked out, spotting the empty hall you exited and held in your gasp at the obvious massive mansion you were being housed in. Blindly you searched your way from hall to hall, and found yourself in the massive main hall where you froze at the giant portrait of your very own Prince Charming in full fur cloaked regalia with a giant metal raven coated crown.

Turning your head, the familiar bald driver from the day before had snuck up behind you and planted himself there with a curious smile watching you eye the portrait before you pointed at it asking, “Not a Prince then?”

Dwalin shook his head as his smirk grew, “Close, but not quite.”

You nodded, “Perfect, simply perfect.”

Dwalin, “Felt like a walk?”

Shaking your head you replied, “No, I have to go. I’ll um.” Your body froze as he took a step when you did. “I can call a cab.”

He stepped after you again, “Then I’ll ride with you.” Your brow rose, “Thorin gave strict orders you’re to make it home safely, trusted me with the task.”

“Oh.”

“Still up for the cab or I can drive you?”

“I,” you sighed, “Whichever you prefer I suppose.”

He nodded, stepping past you leading you down the closest hall, “If you’ll follow me. I’ll lead you to the garage then.” With a glance down at you he smirked wider at your frozen partial stunned expression, “Feeling better?”

“I, well, first day in Erebor, failed an interview, got sat on twice, beamed by a scooter, dented the car, flirted with and,” your head turned to Dwalin who smirked at you, “Did I really kiss the King?”

“You did.”

Looking ahead again he chuckled as you repeated, “Perfect. First day and, wow I crossed some big lines.” You fired a playful glare up at him at his curt laugh.

“Definitely a first for him. Normally it’s all bows and averted eyes.”

“Is he upset?”

Dwalin shook his head, “No, if he were he would have made sure you were sent back to wherever you came from.” He caught your brief glance, “Where are you from, if you don’t mind?”

“Lindon, well born there at least, spent the past few years in Tirion though.”

“Parents move you around a lot?”

Your slight pause stirring a regretful glance from him, “They passed, some time ago. Mainly just my Uncle, few Cousins and a great Uncle in Law. Mainly moved for school, then in Tirion my Cousins got a bit stuck with some family business and I had to calm things down.”

He nodded and led you to a silver sportier car this time opening the passenger door for you with a smirk, “Miss Jaqi.” You sighed and lowered inside, setting your bag on your lap watching as he shut the door and walked around to his side and climbed inside. “Where are we headed, you drifted off before we got a clear answer yesterday.”

“Hobbitton.” His brow rose, “It’s not a castle but it’s mine.”

He chuckled softly, “Just wondering how they let you in.”

“I’m renting it from my Agent. My Uncle preferred it over some random apartment.”

He nodded starting the car, “It is very well protected.”

“I suppose it is a fair trade, they do make up nearly two thirds of your food production and farming.” His brow rose again, “My Agent’s a Hobbit, and there’s no shortage of shared secrets between them. If secrecy was your main objective with your trade deals, kinda bet on the wrong horse.”

He chuckled softly, “Suppose that’s true. So what brings you out to Erebor? Your Agent need you in seclusion for your next book or something?”

“Seclusion was part of it, but not for work, just wanted to get away.”

“Too many fans?”

“My fiancé cheated on me.” His head darted to glance at you again at the next light causing you to glance back, “It was arranged, nothing serious, barely a month, hardly knew him, blatantly so.”

“Arranged?”

“Really long story. Family obligations and all that. But infidelity is unacceptable in any case, no matter how favorable he appeared on paper.”

“So you’re free for dinner plans then?”

You met his gaze, “Are you asking me out?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he glanced at you again, “On behalf of my Cousin, the King.”

“He normally have you handle that task?”

“Our family has been trying to arrange matches for him for years, your the first to get him to crack a smile, let alone claim a kiss. Trust me, he hated having to leave so early and risk the chance of missing breakfast with you. Are you hungry by the way? You mentioned before the hospital you hadn’t had lunch yet?”

“I am more than hungry. Missed at least five meals by Hobbit reckoning.” Making him smirk again, “They do spoil me so.” You giggled softly as he chuckled beside you taking another turn.

“Do you have food at home?”

“Some.”

He nodded, “Alright, food then home.”

“You don’t-.”

“Yes I do. King’s orders.”

“He ordered you to feed me as well?”

“No, that task was for the cooks, and the Princes were to ensure you ate your fill before we took you home, but it seems they shirked the task.”

“Princes? He has Sons?”

Dwalin shook his head, “No, his Sister Princess Dis’ Sons. I’d have thought they’d not shirk that task with their wishes for a normal life.”

“Ah, so I’m to be managed into a union then, so soon, just to satisfy the Princes?”

“That’s not-.”

“I understand.” Your eyes met and he eyed your smile through your giggle, “I really do. Might as well have a few laughs about it on the way to the alter with our mystery spouses. How are the Princes faring on that front?”

Dwalin chuckled, “Fili is seeing the Eldest Daughter of the Master of Dale and Kili is seeing the Captain of the Guard from Mirkwood.”

Your brows furrowed as you asked, “Ah, so the King is related to that Dwarf then.”

Dwalin glanced over at you curiously, “That Dwarf?”

You giggled again, “My family mostly live in Rivendell, bringing most of the Elven Lords by quite often, including Tauriel, who is never in any shortage of things to say about her beau.” You giggled again at his next glance, “Good things, except for his snoring.”

Stirring another laugh from Dwalin, “Family trait, I’m afraid.”

“Do you all belch in your sleep. Because I like to snuggle and if I get a belch in my face to wake me up I might just slap someone.” Making him laugh again.

“No, just Kili, he tends to eat a lot before bed.”

“Hmm.” With another turn he parked in the lot at a small diner formed like a log cabin that he led you into with a soft smile. 

.

All around you inside you eyed the tall figures turning to look at you with curious expressions before they spotted Dwalin and relaxed at his guiding you through to an empty booth a Dwarf promptly unblocked the path to by removing the velvet rope closing off the short staircase to the solitary table. Sliding into your side you met his eye and asked, “King’s table?” earning a nod from him.

Your head turned and you bit back your groan at your throbbing unbraced arm rising to brush your hair from your face allowing you to flash a smile at the waitress that froze for a moment looking you over curiously then Dwalin, whom she asked, “Can I get you anything to drink?”

To which he replied, “Orange juice for me,” then glanced at you, catching your nod causing him to add, “Two, please.” She nodded and promptly left.

“I take it guests are not common?”

“They don’t know you.”

You nodded, “Neither do you.” Causing him to smirk again.

“That is going to change very soon I imagine.”

You nodded with a playful smile, “Especially if you succeed in forming dinner plans between me and His Majesty.” He chuckled again and watched as you glanced at the menu you were passed by another Dwarf as the waitress brought your drinks out.

“I think you’ve already go that part covered Miss Jaqi.”

Your eyes shifted to the redheaded man easing into the booth beside Dwalin as you sipped on your juice eyeing his curious glance at you before asking in hushed Khuzdul, “Who’s the Lass?”

His eyes remained fixed on you while Dwalin struggled to find the words leading to your saying, “I dented the King’s car.” Causing the redhead’s brow to rise at your fluid Khuzdul and Dwalin to smirk at you proudly through his chuckle. “But don’t worry, I fixed it.”

His hand extended and he said, “Gloin.”

You claimed his, “Jaqi.”

In the common tongue he asked, “You dented his car?”

You nodded with a growing smile, “On the way back home from a job interview, got sideswiped by a set of men on a scooter and fell into it. Dwalin and His Majesty took me to the ER after.”

He glanced at Dwalin who nodded, “Stopping for a meal before we get her back home.”

Gloin nodded and asked in a forced pleasant tone, “Have you lived in Erebor long?”

“My second day.” Causing his brow to rise, “Off to a great start, I know.”

A smile quirked onto his face at your sarcastic squeak at the end of your forcefully bright smile before your eyes lowered to the menu again, skimming over the same five items and struggling to contain your brow twitching at the abundance of mushrooms in each item. Dwalin caught your reaction, “If you don’t like the menu they’ll fix just about anything.”

Your eyes met, “It’s, I can’t eat mushrooms.”

Dwalin smiled at you, “Not a problem. Pick what you want and they’ll skip the mushrooms.”

Gloin, “Allergic?”

“To a few, but mainly I can’t stomach something knowing it’s considered a fungus.”

They both chuckled softly before the waitress returned again to claim your order, happily accepting your limitation as Gloin drew his phone from his pocket and rose at her leaving saying, “Hmm, Dain. Have to go handle this.” His eyes met yours again with a hint of a more welcoming smile, “Pleasure meeting you.” Nodding his head to you.

“Same to you Master Gloin.” Nodding your head with a smile at him before looking at Dwalin again who smiled at you with another soft chuckle.

With your unbraced right hand you grabbed your fork and started on your omelet and glanced at Dwalin as he shared a bit more on the various relative scattered through the diner. Bag in hand you followed Dwalin out to the car again that he helped you into and joined you right after, continuing his sharing through the rest of the ride to your home.

.

A pleased smile grew on his face at the spacious piece of property, with the main street barely visible from the door. From a security standpoint a great place to shelter the King and his already decided first Consort. As you led the path inside you grumbled, easing out of your heels that you set on the mat along the wall under the coat hooks while he strolled through the empty house asking, “You don’t have any furniture?”

“It should be here by noon.”

He glanced around again, “Well, I’ll be on the bench out front if you need me.”

“You’re staying?”

He nodded, “My orders, stay until Thorin has relieved me.”

“I thought you were supposed to just get me home safely. Did he really tell you to stay with me or are you just making these rules up as you go?”

After he snuck a glance at the phone chiming from his pocket with a message he quickly replied to before pocketing the phone again, “The King, instructing me not to leave until he gets here. Do you have the paperwork for the shipment of your furniture?”

“Um.” You led him into the kitchen and flicked through the small bound packet of your travel papers and passed him the order sheet which he accepted and drew out his phone again and stepped outside while you finished unpacking the boxes of dishes you’d yet to unpack. Placing each of them in their new homes and leaving the empty boxes in the small closet you’d stored your cleaning supplies in. With a bright smile he entered the kitchen again stating, “Should be here within half an hour, just left the outer rings. Thorin should be here shortly after when everything is unpacked.”

You nodded thanking him for his help once again, accepting the papers back and putting them away again. with another glance around you gave him a fuller tour, revealing the pile of pillows and blankets you’d slept in the night before and the only other room besides your closet containing anything was your library you had filled with your books and writing supplies. Peeking closer to the row of shelves coated in an oddly out of place yet familiar set of books a smirk eased onto his face at the title of the first book, “Prancing Durin.”

A book bringing an uproar through the Dwarven lands at the title alone only to find out it’s the tale of a young Dwarf struggling through a troublesome childhood in a tailor’s shop, stealing a set of the King’s robes one day for a secret performance in a dance club he and his friends had formed. Performances the King himself stumbles upon and asks for regular performances for him and his court as he finds their traveling to dance academies where he ends up claiming the role of the great Durin in a rendition of the first awoken’s life. By the end of which nearly every Dwarf reading it had been reduced to tears at the enamored tale of the possibilities their culture bore for the dreams of their young.

The first of twelve interwoven tales, each branching from Dwarven to Elven and Hobbitish lore and culture spreading their own histories to those previously ignorant through great tales of struggle on the path to the protagonist’s dreams. “You wrote Prancing Durin?” To which you nodded widening his smile as he let out a curt laugh, “Thorin’s going to love this!”

“You have to tell him?”

“We’ve been trying to figure out who’d written this series for years, but that publisher of yours refused to pass out your name, even to the King.”

You smirked up at him, “Not even King’s get the answers they wish for to their demands.”

He chuckled at the quote from your series and continued it, “And yet the demand all the same.”

You giggled softly, “Precisely. Answers come with time and patience for those willing to wait, or those being chased by men on scooters.” Making you both chuckle softly.

Turning your head you glanced at the front door as the bell sounded signaling Dwalin to answer it and promptly greet the delivery crew, all eager to aid whomever the King had befriended enough to speed along their delivery by nearly an hour and a half. With a group of eyes all falling on you and your clearly injured arms as your rolled up cardigan had slid off one of your shoulders, they all jumped to unpacking while you stayed by Dwalin’s side at his firm grip on your side to keep you from injuring yourself further.

Finally it all was unpacked and settled where you wished it to be as Dwalin helped you make your bed again along with your spare bed while giving your set up approving glances. Staying at your side and accepting the cup of juice you poured for him until another car was heard approaching the house. With a firm knock sounding on your door Dwalin promptly answered it and ushered the King inside to the kitchen.

His eyes scanned over you as his smile grew eying your more relaxed style and formerly hidden mess of curls in this suitable home he felt at peace in at once upon his entering. Wetting his lips he stepped closer to you allowing you to get a good look at him in his deep blue suit at your asking, “Your Majesty-.”

Over the sound of the front door being closed at Dwalin’s exiting he interrupted you, “Thorin. Please.”

You nodded, “So does the first name basis include curtsying, or no?”

He chuckled softly, “No curtsy or head bowing required.” He shifted a bit closer to you resting his hand on the counter you were leaning against, “I, don’t have the luxury of being so, casual, with people outside my kin. So, our conversation yesterday-.”

“Before or after my meds, because I normally don’t randomly kiss just anyone I think has great eyes.”

He smirked as he playfully replied, “Good to know. Before the meds. It, I would very much like to take you on a date. If you would agree of course.”

“It depends, what sort of date?” Making his brow rise curiously, “Are we talking casual jeans and simple shirt or full ball gown and family jewels on display?”

His smile returned as he chuckled trying to picture you in both styles, “Well, I’ve never actually had a casual date, but I think it sounds like a fun way to get to know you better.”

“So, jeans?”

“Jeans, it’ll probably be mildly active, so sneakers. Fili mentioned a few ideas he’d taken his betrothed on when they first met.”

As he wet his lips again and shifted closer through his eyeing the guards that had escorted him making another lap around your home. “As far as the physical aspect of it-.”

He smiled at you again with a kind expression, “Mini golf. Fili says it’s a bit laxer than regular golf.”

You softly giggled, “I meant more towards public displays of affection.”

“Oh.” His brows rose and he wet his lips giving your face another once over in thought.

“I mean, I obviously am a bit of a helpless case when I try to flirt, and I tend to lean on or curl around people’s arms when I get comfortable. Is it a no touching allowed and five foot distance sort of rule publicly or, like an actual genuine no holds barred date. Pardon the pun.”

You gave a weak chuckle as he replied through his creeping smirk, “Normally my arranged outings have been, restrictive on that front,” you nodded and nipped at your lower lip, “But I would very much enjoy trying a full date experience with you.”

His smile deepened at yours, “Alright then, full date experience, and let me know when you reach your line. I’d hate to make you uncomfortable on your first official date.”

Settling just barely a foot away from you his fingers trailed along your marble countertop edge, “You slept well?”

You nodded, “Yes, thank you. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“Don’t be. Dwalin mentioned you’d slept practically on the floor the night prior. I’d not have left you here in that state without a bed for you.”

“Certainly a determined creature aren’t you?” Making a hint of his smirk return.

“It’s been mentioned before.” Slowly his fingers eased over towards your elbow and gently curl around it as his eyes slid over your lips slowly. “If I do manage to obtain a second date with you, you’ll find your safety and comfort will always be seen to.”

“No need to put yourself out.”

“It’s the Dwarven way. I have standards to uphold.”

Inching closer you stirred a dry swallow from him at your hands rising to adjust his tie before your eyes caught his in a heated scan over your lips again, “Just don’t forget, to let loose. Casual is meant to have fun, the both of us.” His head turned to glance at the guard walking past the window once again only to turn back with the aid of your fingers on his chin, noticing you’d moved closer and gently slid your fingers along his beard over his jaw line. Within moments he had closed the distance pressing his lips to yours and tilting his head slightly and leaning closer when you worked your lips against his breaking his intended parting. Pinching his suit jacket your hands guided his arms awkwardly hanging by his side to circle you, triggering a tight coiling of one around your back and the other to rise allowing his hand to cup your face through his inhale and deepening of the kiss.

A simple lift later once your hands had unbuttoned the lone securing hold before the flexing of his muscles under the smoothing path of your hands around his sides and over his back in your path to your new seat on the counter. Between the breath stealing lip locks and the single gentle kiss before his forehead met yours. Low approving hums left him at your right hand gliding over his flexing chest on its path to his cheek for another gentle stroke of your fingers along his jaw. His eyes slowly opened as you said, “Consider this your achieving my permission to be affectionate in return,” His head pulled back to look you over curiously.

“I-.”

His hesitant gaze stirred yoru interruption, “It’s supposed to be a relationship correct?” He nodded, “One I assume to be exsclusive, between us two?”

“Of course. There’s no one else.”

“Then why would you want to be all stiff and reserved with me, when for the past, what, ten minutes you’ve been creeping closer for a kiss?”

“Um. The Royal Line-..”

“Consists of mainly married Dwarves who’ve taken the throne. You’re the first bachelor King, so it goes two ways,” he wet his lips and shifted closer to you with a hint of a smirk at your legs curling around his sides pulling him closer. “Either you uphold the standard of rigid formality in public and seem indifferent yet polite to me through our dates, risking the chance to possibly hurt my feelings at being a wall I’m trying to snuggle up to, possibly labeling me an advantageous gold digger.” His lips parted at your words, not having thought of that before, “Or, you can let go, and be like every other Dwarf without a title in Erebor and steal a chance at some normalcy and melt into the relationship.” His eyes lowered at your hands trail across his chest again stirring another weak smile as he silently adored your touch, “There’s always going to be a throne,” His eyes met yours again, “Always another King, or treaty, meetings and so many other obligations, but if we’re to be together there’s going to be a separation. I will be at any event you need me at, dressed however necessary,” stirring his smile deeper as he leaned in pressing his forehead to yours, “But there also has to be a time were I’m not with the King, and it’s just us being together. Because the way I see it, your people must have been waiting for the day to hear of any romantic ties,” After his lips pressing against yours for a moment he nipped at his lip listening to you again, “I think they’d prefer having their King find someone he could be himself with, to melt that hard exterior away like everyone else.”

“I don’t think  _everyone_  will prefer that.” His smile lingering at his hand gently trailing over your cheek.

With a giggle you replied, “I’m not saying we’ll be at your events giggling and chasing each other around. Just when we’re alone if you prefer. Work is work, but I  _will_  be demanding a little time from you when I can get it, for just us enjoying our time together. Not everyone is going to like me, there will be others always more preferred than me. I just dropped out of nowhere. I can handle all that, it’s nothing new to me, I’ve grown up in politics, I’ve had my own romantic plans set and shifted for me since I was born. You deserve to let go, and someone to be you with outside your kin. Because a happy King is a lot more pleasing of an image than having one trapped in an unfeeling union simply for political advantage.”

With a slow exhale he nipped at his lower lip, easing his arms around your back drawing you a bit closer as he purred, “I think I can agree to that. I wouldn’t want to risk harming our relationship with seeming indifferent to you. I will practice on relaxing.”

“Good. Don’t be afraid to be as ridiculous or as clumsy and awkward as you wish.” Making his brow rise through his chuckle, “You can trust me, be yourself. Just no belching in your sleep.”

He chuckled again, “Just how much about our family has Dwalin shared?”

“Not much really, enough to know you snore though. But it should, I imagine, be like sleeping with a bear.”

Making him chuckle again playfully asking, “Planning on sleeping with me already?”

You giggled softly, “I fall asleep, a lot. As you know. Feel free to drop by for a nap if you like.” He chuckled again leaning in to steal another loving kiss, inches from his lips you asked about the guards making yet another circle around your house, “Are they going to keep circling the house, they’re going to leave a groove in the grass.”

Thorin chuckled again, “I imagine they’re pretending they’re not watching us.” Snaking his hand from around you he peeked at his watch causing him to grumble, “I have to get going,” Stealing another kiss before helping you down and leading you to the front door where the group of guards were waiting with growing smiles while they glanced between you.

“You’re all related aren’t you?”

They nodded as Thorin introduced them, “Dwalin, you know, the rest are Bifur, Bofur, Gimli and Nori. More of my Cousins, except Gimli.”

Dwalin nodded, “Gloin’s Son.”

Thorin glanced at you with a creeping smile, “I will try and see you tomorrow. The boys can pick up one or two of my tasks to allow it I’m sure.”

You nodded, “No worries if you can’t make it.”

With a playful glare he replied, “I’ll make it. And tonight I will find a full day for our date.”

“Full day?”

Dwalin chuckled, “Meaning it’ll give you plenty of time and still leave time for him to get called away later when the boys get stuck on something.”

Thorin leaned in kissing you on the cheek after glancing at his ringing phone, mumbling to himself, “Speak of the Balrog.” Smiling at you once again and walking to the car as he raised it to his ear saying, “Fili.”

Looking at the smiling group you eyed the phone Dwalin passed you with a grin, “He forgot to ask for your number.”

With a giggle you accepted it, typed your number in and passed it back before you eyed all but Bofur turning away to join Thorin at the car before you met his eye asking, “He’s assigning me security?”

Bofur nodded with a large grin, “Yup. Full perimeter is guarded and I’m here to mind your guests and packages or what not.”

You nodded, “I apologize in advance for the boring detail then. I rarely have guests, or packages, not much call for what not.” You nodded your head to the door, “Come on in.” His brows rose, “Bilbo would kill me if I let you guys form a permanent groove in his grass.”

Making him chuckle softly, “Of course, Miss Jaqi. Who’s Bilbo?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Laying on your stomach your pen danced across the page causing you to once again repeat, “No peeking” to Bofur as he leaned over once again on his latest trip from the kitchen and back to the living room to claim the cushion beside yours.

He sighed and caught your eye with a soft chuckle after. “Where’s the fun in that? It’s been what, a year since your last book?”

“And my next one comes out in two weeks.”

His face lit up, “Really? Then why are you still writing?”

You smirked at him, “Ideas for the next few.” His smirk grew, “I get swarms of ideas, sometimes it takes a year to figure out which go where and together, sometimes I mix and match until I get the right ones to fit, so no sharing. My agent’s bad enough with that, poured through dozens of my notes once, went into a whole frenzy trying to make sense of them.” He chuckled again and turned his head to the front door as your bell rang.

In a glance to the clock on your wall you mumbled, “Took longer than I thought.”

Bofur glanced at you then to the door again on his path to answer it. Once opened his brow rose at the tall blonde at the door who smiled brighter when you walked over behind Bofur, “Bunny!”

Bofur stepped aside mouthing the nickname as you giggled and accepted his tight hug as he lifted you off the ground before setting you down and following you inside saying, “Great place, Bilbo has great taste.”

You giggled again spotting Bofur following you back into the living room, taking your spot as the blonde gently claimed your braced hand while you told Bofur, “Bofur, this is Glorfindel. One of my Cousins.” Bofur’s smile eased and you met Glorfindel’s eyes, “Bofur is King Thorin’s Cousin, slash, my guard for the day, or, however long your shift is.”

Bofur smiled, “Bifur will be here at nightfall.”

You nodded and looked to Glorfindel as he smirked, “Second day and making friends already. With a King no less.” He looked at your wrist again before sliding his fingers over your still swollen shoulder before lifting you and moving you to his other side, “You’re going to have to stretch that Bunny.” Easing his fingers over it and holding your arm across his chest before asking, “So, how’d you meet?”

“I dented his car.”

You smiled at him as he caught your eye with a stunned expression, “This happened in a car accident?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Technically?”

“I was walking and these guys on a scooter sort of slammed into me and I fell against his car.”

“Enough to dent it?” You nodded. “And the guards are for?”

“He asked me on a date.”

He raised his brow, “Impressive. You are adorable when you’re delirious.”

You giggled through your response, “Thank you for that compliment.”

Making him chuckle as he raised your arm behind your head earning a soft squeak from you, “I see you’re still protecting my sweater.” You giggled again, “You can keep it. It’s a bit too pale for my taste this year. Orange is my new power color.”

You giggled again, “Impressive. I see Lindir and his hobbies are rubbing off on you.”

Deepening his smile, “It makes his dimples come out.” After a low chuckle he asked, “So King Thorin, when’s the date?”

“Not sure yet. He’s checking his schedule.”

He nodded again, “Your Uncles will be glad to hear that he’s taking your protection seriously, especially with what Gwahir got up to.”

Your head turned to Bofur as he asked, “Gwahir?”

“My ex-fiance.” Bofur raised his brow, “It was arranged, he cheated.”

Bofur, “Oh.”

Glorfindel, “He’s been arrested.” Your eyes shot to him as your lips parted, “That woman he cheated with, he was drunk and went after her in a rage. You were nowhere to be found and they assumed you’d been done away with and made to appear you’d run off. But right away once they’d taken him in the swabs they took on him came back to more unsolved cases. No worries though, your message got through and we weren’t concerned at all, knew you’d be able to find a safe place little bunny.” You smiled again then gave a soft squeak at the soft squeak coming from your shoulder popping before he gave your shoulder a gentle massage after easing the sweater off your shoulder. “You always do.”

Bofur, “So, how long were you two together?”

“Officially, just over a month after the agreement was reached, but about a week of me in his guest room to try and learn each other.”

Glorfindel, “Even then either me or Haldir were there each day to ensure no lines were crossed.”

Bofur, “Lines?”

“Elven custom, consummation is marriage, license or not.”

Glorfindel, “Very important rule, especially for her as the last female descendant in her line, and it names the position of our next Prince Consort.”

Bofur’s brow rose before you said, “Ya, we haven’t gotten that far yet.”

Glorfindel snickered and lowered his eyes to your shoulder again as Bofur asked, “Prince Consort? You’re a Queen?”

“Technically.”

Bofur, “Technically? How is it, technically?!”

“Women in my line for centuries haven’t been allowed to rule without being married. They’ve never had the trouble of only having a Daughter to pass it off to. So since my Ada, passed, my Uncle has been ruling as my Regent.”

Bofur blinked a few times through his shock, “Which lands do you rule over?”

“Southern Greenwood, Grey Havens and Lindon.”

His lips parted, “Finwe’s line?!” You nodded. “Wow.”

“Yup.” You glanced at his hand moving to his pocket, “You’re going to text Thorin about it aren’t you?”

He nodded and left the room, “This, can’t wait.”

“Great. Can’t wait to hear the backlash from this one.”

Glorfindel, “What’s wrong with it?”

“His other Cousin’s probably told him about my breaking with Gwahir, now he’s going to hear one of his people injured a Queen and that he’s probably going to think that I’m using him for my crown.”

Bofur’s head popped around the corner and he added with a smirk, “Not what I’m passing on, Queen Jaqi.”

“Ya, you don’t have to call me that.”

With a chuckle he replied, “Yes I do.” You sighed leaning back against Glorfindel’s chest, “Technically Thorin’s got ten years left to wed before we count him as barren and Fili takes the throne. So Dis’ just as eager to marry Thorin off as well.” You nodded again as he stepped outside, “Dwalin! You are not going to guess what I learned about our Dear Queen.”

The door clicked and you stated, “Great.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “He’s what, still quite young right?” You nodded, “You’ve got at least twenty before yours is forfeit. Must be true about Dwarves and their low child count.”

“Can’t be much lower than ours. Well, not counting our line at least.”

“See, reason enough for him to pick you. Finwe had five children, Feanor had seven, had your parents lived longer you would have had countless siblings, and Maglor’s twins are growing nicely, both girls, so no worries on him having a challenger to you. Not that anyone would ever choose any of your Cousins over you. You’re the oldest and you’ve managed to keep our people in line even from across borders.”

“I’m not concerned about that.”

His smirk grew, “You like him?”

“He’s really sweet, and caring. Made sure I was taken care of, and he’s absurdly awkward at speaking to people without his crown it appears.” Making him chuckle again, “And you just swept in and dented your way into his heart.” You giggled as he pecked your cheek, “Well done little bunny. But your Uncles will be expecting to meet him at some point coming up.”

“I know.”

“At least with their watch Thranduil can relax on his offer to send a full set of guards to monitor you round clock.”

“Just what I need Elven guards peering over my shoulder trying to read my notes. At least the Dwarves should understand it’s a surprise.”

After a few hours of relaxing his alarm went off and he left for his flight back to Rivendell, stealing yet another peck on the cheek before stating he would pass on the news to your relatives leaving you back alone with Bofur who smirked at you and asked, “Aunt Diaa loves you already.”

“Aunt Diaa?”

“Thorin’s Amad.”

“Ah.”

He chuckled waving his hand, “Don’t be like that. She can’t be anything close to rude to you, you’re the first one to snap Thorin out of his scowl.”

“I doubt that.”

Bofur chuckled again, “You’ve met Gloin right?” You nodded, “Stern, stoic, quiet around you until he learned you were Thorin’s guest. Well that’s how he is, at least with everyone but kin and you, but that’s another Durin trait. Find the right smile or set of eyes, or even just a giggle and we’re a giant puddle of goo.”

“Well I’ll keep an eye on that.”

…

Deep under your covers your hand slipped free to grab your phone you pulled under the covers you refused to pull back just yet knowing the sun was up. Blinking through the blinding light of the screen your finger found the talk button and you raised the phone to your ear after eyeing the unknown number, “Good Morning stranger.”

A familiar chuckle sounded through your phone at your adorably drowsy voice, “Did I wake you?”

“Sort of.”

“Well I do apologize, I was just calling to see if you needed me to have any food sent over to your place.”

“No, I can always shop later. There were some chips I spotted I wanted to try.”

“You do know I can send a shopper out for you.”

“I know. Thank you, but I enjoy my browsing.”

He chuckled softly, “Of course Your Majesty.”

You sighed softly, “You got Bofur’s message?”

“Technically, he told Dwalin who was overheard by my Amad and Grandmother who told me. They love you already by the way, you have quite a reputation.”

“The hard to barter with part or the notoriously reclusive part. And does it always take that long to get messages to you?”

He chuckled again, “You have my private cell number now, so no. Your reclusive nature seems to have served your people well. Touché on the secret throne detail, you win this round.”

You playfully quipped back, “Oh don’t even. I am not the one who let you find out by stumbling across a giant portrait of me in my palace.”

“You fell asleep.”

“You could have gotten the address from the hospital papers in my bag.”

“That would be an invasion of your privacy.”

With parted lips you inhaled and fired back, “Don’t you dare go being adorably disciplined, we were having a disagreement and you being adorable right now is not playing fair.”

He chuckled again biting his lip, “I will remember that for next time. I simply wanted to make sure you’re eating and got enough sleep. Plus I was able to secure Wednesday for our date, is that good?”

“My schedule’s clear. Oh, but um I’m going to have to send you a few dates later to see if you can make it,” he shifted in his chair with curiously furrowed brows, “My Uncle’s want me to bring you by for a family get together.”

His finger rose to hold his Cousin Balin off for a few moments when he entered, before he would start his morning report reading, “You would like me to go to all of them?”

“Well, there’s quite a few, but the list is to see which you could go to, if any.”

A smirk eased on his mouth signaling Balin to smile softly knowing who his Cousin was speaking with, “I’m going to at least one of them. Just um, send the list over through, I believe Nori is on your watch this morning and I’ll have it gone through against my schedule to fit as many as we can in. You’ve met a few of my family, with more to meet soon enough I’m sure, only fitting I should meet yours.” After a quiet pause he asked in a slightly cautious tone, “Are they pleased? I know Bofur mentioned something about your brief arranged match ending badly.”

“My Cousin is, he said he’d let me know what the others think later today after lunch with his Partner. I will let you know about it. You’ve got someone waiting for you don’t you?”

He glanced at Balin curiously, “How’d you know that?”

“Someone’s clicking a pen lid, you should be working, don’t worry about me.”

“Oh but I will be, especially if I don’t get an answer to my next question.”

“And what would that be?”

“I’m headed out to the mines in the outer rings and I’ll be back to late for dinner but I was thinking I could pick up some ice cream or something and drop by?”

You chuckled weakly, “It just so happens I was planning on making a cake.”

“I will bring the ice cream. Send the list through Nori and, and I will see you tonight.”

“Ok, now get to work, and no scowling!”

He chuckled again, “Doubt I could, bye.”

“Bye.” A sigh left you after you hung up and got out of bed with a grumble, having a quick shower and drying off before you dressed and joined your latest guard in the kitchen for your breakfast. Once you’d rinsed off your dishes you followed Nori out to his car. A short drive later you led him through nearly every aisle as he peppered you with questions about your series claiming that you’d already had enough of your life delved into already by his various Cousins.

..

Soon enough it was nearing midnight and you caught Dwalin’s eye as he caught your eye after you’d finished unloading the dishwasher from your third round of cakes and cookies you’d made as your meatloaf you had been craving was nearly cooked in the oven. His face once again slipped into a remorseful gaze at his Cousin clearly not making it tonight that soon shifted at your asking, “How difficult would it be for you to sneak me into the palace?”

A smirk grew on his face as he answered, “Not difficult at all. Going to throw his things all over the floor?”

You shook your head, “Nope, I’m going to leave him dinner, and one of these cakes, I cannot keep them all or I’ll eat them all myself.”

His smirk deepened, “Trying to show him up?”

“Not at all. If I don’t do this then he’ll be so tightly wound he’ll end up trying to make up for it on Wednesday and just melt down trying to be perfect.” Dwalin raised a brow, “He’s a King, I get it, work runs late, he sent a message to warn me. If things go well and we end up together then he’s going to have to come home sometime, and I don’t want him believing I’m the sort to make him find somewhere else to sleep. Ice cream and cake are easily portable, same as dinner, he’ll most likely be hungry when he is finished.”

Dwalin chuckled again, “Oh Thorin is in for a surprise.”

“Clearly he’s spending so much time concerned about my safety and eating habits he’s forgotten about himself.”

“Even before you he was missing meals.”

“Not any more.” Dwalin chuckled again and helped you load everything up into the basket you pulled form your pantry and drove you over. Earning more than a few curious glances from the guards and maids on your path beside Dwalin who simply chuckled at their eager bows and bright smiles once they realized who you must be. Trailing your path straight to the King’s quarters with a mouthwatering meal stirring more than a few growing stomachs when you left the room. 

An adoring smile and gaze poured from the Dwarf aiding you in setting the table and leaving the meal in the oven and the cake in the covered tray you’d transferred it there in the center of the table beside a set of notes you left for him only deepening Dwalin’s smile as he sat with you on the couch. For a whole ten minutes he held in his chuckles before your inevitable head droop against his shoulder. 

Chuckling softly he raised you in his arms and carried you into Thorin’s spare room in his apartment. The same one you’d stayed in the other day and tucked you into bed, smiling at the fact you’d made the trip in your pajama bottoms under another tank top and cardigan at the clear bruise he knew you were trying to hide on your right leg. Leaving your sneakers at the foot of the bed he slipped out and reclaimed his spot on the couch to finish the movie you’d started.

..

Biting back yet another growl Thorin felt his face tighten as the concerned glances from Balin grew more worrisome as the time drug on. The outer rim stop had grown well past the original two hour mark, but these other counselors all drug their feet and just had to bring up each and every regulation to be rechecked in the King’s presence. Each point and law only stabbing deeper that he could have been curled up with you by now after tasting what he only imagined to be the best cake he’d ever tasted. Each form of cake he could imagine flashed in his mind as his scowl deepened through his inability to know just what you had chosen for him, leaving him with only one decision to make Wednesday the most incredible day after spending as much of the next day after the few hours he could manage groveling for another chance.

The ride to the Palace seemed to grow three times longer as he longingly eyed the exit for your home, only to turn his head away at the stab in his chest at his first failure in your still fragile courtship. Struggling against his urge to collapse from the pain of it all he strolled as casually as he could through the halls with furrowing brows at the hushed whispers growing around him between the few workers still on their rounds. Exhaling slowly he turned his head back to the familiar path, finding his door and entering, slowly unbuttoning his jacket buttons and those along his sleeve on his path to his bedroom that halted as he reached the living room. Turning his head he spotted his Cousin, now on his feet clearing his throat only to hear, “You’re supposed to be with Jaqi.”

Dwalin nodded, “That I am.” Thorin inhaled sharply and nearly let out a growl before he followed after his Cousin, “Try giving the dining room a glance before you start shouting.” A curious gaze split through his scowl only to melt away at the set up as Dwalin leaned in to whisper, “Oh and I’m telling her you were scowling.”

A smirk eased onto his face as he eyed the cake tray and snuck a peak under the lid melting his smirk to a smile at the impressively iced chocolate cake with white chocolate drizzled zigzags across the top. Lowering the lid again he raised the note and chuckled softly,  _“Ice cream and cake are shocking portable you know. Supper is in the oven. I know you haven’t eaten, and I know you’ve been scowling too.”_

He chuckled and glanced at Dwalin asking, “She made me supper?”

Dwalin nodded, “Something about you not trying to be perfect, work is work, and she knew you’d forget to eat.” Thorin’s smile deepened through another chuckle, “She is a Queen you know, not some Duchess or Princess expecting to be pampered.” He patted Thorin on the back, “Found yourself a partner there. She’s in your guest bed, fell asleep bit after we got here. Keeps insisting she’s not sore but I swear she’s got a bruise hidden under those pjs.”

Thorin nodded, “I’ll have Oin drop by in the morning with some more herbs for her.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Better start eating, it’s in the oven.” Thorin nodded watching his Cousin return to the couch as he ate your meal and tried the piece of cake you’d already pre cut for him, putting everything up before making a quick stop into your room to leave a gentle peck on your forehead then went to his own bed to try and get some sleep.

When he woke he hoped to sneak another but you’d once again snuck out, but had left a breakfast for him at your need to meet with your agent with Bofur once again in tow. Leading the next few days of trading calls and messages between the flowers and small treats he’d had sent to your home to surprise you.


	3. Chapter 3

With a knock on your door the smiling Dwarf King caught your eye, taking in your same long curls pulled into a long ponytail, your plain t shirt over your jeans and sneakers underneath as you eyed his deep blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his jeans and most comfortable pair of boots. Your smile grew as your hand landed in his extended palm as he walked you to the car, stealing a peck on the cheek before helping you inside and climbing in himself in the drivers seat. Peeking in the side mirror you eyed the four cars starting behind you causing you to ask playfully, “Should I be concerned, being driven by the King himself,” his brow rose, “What with your being driven around so often.”

He chuckled lowly shifting the car into gear, “I am quite a skilled driver, when fully rested of course. They made an exception to my being driven today.”

Playfully you replied, “Ooh, extra special then. No one eaves dropping on my terrible flirting skills.”

He chuckled again leading the line down the long drive once again, “You are much better than I am.” Stealing a glance at you before asking, “Have you played mini golf before?”

You nodded, “Few times with my Cousins, you?”

“No. Played golf countless times though upon my Grandfather’s insistence.”

You giggled softly, “Do you hate it then?”

He chuckled, “Hate is a strong term. But I will say I would have preferred something a bit faster paced with far less hunting for where my painfully poor putting landed my ball.”

You giggled again, “Well now that my brace is off I can give you a few tips. The games don’t take very long at all, we used to go through a few times at least to see just how low we could work our scores down.”

Thorin’s smile grew while he playfully asked, “You’re an expert then?”

“Not in the least, but I imagine you might be a bit too stiff for the game if you base it off the full sport.”

“I look forward to your lesson then.” Giving you a cheeky grin and a wink stirring a soft giggle from you, after a few moments pause he continued, “So, I have to ask, why Erebor? Our lands haven’t had trade or dealings for centuries.”

“I needed somewhere to resettle my head. Bilbo offered me his house to rent. My um, arrangement was meant to be private until we had grown closer and were able to form a convincing couple to the public. But that fizzled quickly, and, well Tirion wasn’t home, so I got as close to home as I could manage until King Thranduil could house me again.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed, “Your room being painted or something?”

With a weak giggle you replied, “There’s, um, some Ent dealings going on with Rohan, the Elf Lords are seeing to it.”

He glanced at you, “You aren’t involved?”

“Through my Uncle Maglor. Technically I’m not allowed to be seen publicly in an official stance until April.”

With another glance at you he asked, “Why?”

“I’m turning 200. Finally turning from a young adult to fully grown, at least status wise.”

A grin spread across his face as he chuckled deeply, then he rumbled, “That’s why we found no pictures of you. The minor shield laws. I’m assuming if you’re old enough to form a betrothal, even a private one, you’re old enough to be seen dating publicly.” You nodded and he caught your gaze again, “I can’t promise you won’t be photographed today. We’ve rented the whole place, but it’s quite open.”

“I am four years older than you, you know. Before you start joining my Uncles and Cousins in joking about my age.” Making him chuckle again, “I’ve discussed it with my Uncle and the other Elf Lords have agreed, it’s the first time they’ve known of for two monarchs, who haven’t been married previously to, well date. As long as there’s nothing in stone of a possible agreed upon betrothal at least until after my welcoming ceremony on my birthday.”

He chuckled again, “Even against my Sister’s, Mother’s and Grandmother’s pressing I highly doubt we will have a betrothal settled within a month, so you are safe there. But there could possibly be assumptions of one in the public.”

“That is a given. I am certain they will be far more entertained on the story of how we met. Along with our ignorance of each other’s titles.”

“One-, Bilbo was sending you here, how did you not know who I was?”

You met his gaze through his next glance at you, “He mentioned the King, but never a name. Growing up I knew about Thror, we had a copy of his portrait, a big black and white one, or I would have known your eyes, but that was before,” You caught his eye again, “There’s a lot I want to tell you, but I can’t.”

He nodded, “Of course.”

“There, was a coup, for my throne. My Father died nearly a century ago now, and I was hidden for a time, common Elven practice for hunted Kings heirs. My Uncles settled it, but by then Thror was gone, and Thrain shortly after, I am sorry, it must have been painful for you.”

He shot you a weak smile, “It seems to be a pain we share. My Grandmother faced of a couple coups of her own at my coronation. Even in my ten years on the throne, I understand, but my line and my people have settled into our new ways. Has yours settled?”

You nodded, “There are a few stragglers left, Spiders among the Butterflies, but it will all be settled soon. Especially with the upcoming polls.”

His brow rose, “Polls? Wait, Spiders, we’ve heard whispers of Elven rebels claiming themselves as Spiders through our travels to Moria.”

You caught his eyes at the light and sighed, “There is a poll coming up, with Rivendell and Lothlorien once belonging to my Grandfather’s rule and their dependence growing on my people through recent troubles since Mordor was leveled, the people suggested a vote to pass control back to my crown, fully.”

His brows rose, “Then you’d be Queen of all Elven realms?”

You nodded and he glanced ahead again in time for the light to turn, “All but Northern Greenwood. Just as you rule most of the Dwarven realms. More Elves have left for Valinor since the war, hoping for peace, leaving lands and industries that are spread painfully thin. We have the greatest numbers and the numbers I’ve already sent their way have shared about our home stirring a few longing memories I suppose. With only the Spiders aiming to stir up turmoil. Though I can promise you, even with my lands growing, if approved of course, your trade routes are safe, and possibly in the future we could possibly discuss more.”

Smiling wider he nodded, “That of course you can count on. Our people will be curious about the both of us, especially with our long separation. I do hope we could mend at least some doubts at our people being friends again. Your books have done a fair bit of the work for me I must admit, spreading our histories through them. I quoted them a fair bit, I hope you don’t mind.”

Giggling softly you replied, “Now they’re bound to assume some sort of coup of our own.” Making him laugh again, “Sneaking in and forcing our people to be friends without realizing it as it happened.”

“How terrifyingly clever we must be, to craft such a plan without meeting for years to come.” Stirring another giggle from you as he laughed again.

“I am glad my books have helped. There are so many histories that are so beautiful and deserve to be on full display. I understand Dwarves do enjoy their secrets, but I do have to admit, I did enjoy using that title knowing full well the reaction it would stir up.”

After a curt laugh he replied, “Prancing Durin. I was livid, you should have heard Adad, whole palace could. Then my Cousin Ori, our scribe entered in tears from it after he was passed the book to go through for a full report to pass on to the Council for returning actions. We all got copies that night and fully backed it by morning, none of us slept so we could finish it, to see how the boy had grown. Masterfully done.”

“You should have heard my Uncle Elrond with all his pacing and panicking, thinking the Dwarven Kingdoms would declare war without reading it.”

“We nearly didn’t, but the only response we got from the publishers was to ask if we had read the copy we were sent yet. Irritating, but well worth it.”

“You’ve done incredibly well, mending a few fences long thought lost. The inclusion laws are a great accomplishment.”

“One you aided in greatly, opened quite a few eyes on my Council.” He looked forward again, “Hmm..” turning and pulling into a parking spot behind another group of guard cars. Your head turned to eye them as well, “It seems my Nephews couldn’t stay away.”

Your smile grew at the tall redhead exiting one of the cars along with a tall brunette followed by set of tall men, one blonde and the other a deep brunette shade smiling brightly at the silver sports car as it turned off. “Were they worried you wouldn’t show?”

He shook his head, “No, I’ve never been mini golfing with them. They claimed they had to be with me my first time. I though they would allow us some privacy.”

“So now it’s a triple date, at least the press will have a bit more to focus on past us.” Making him chuckle again.

“You don’t mind?”

With a gentle sliding of your finger along his jaw and chin he leaned in as you did, accepting your gentle kiss, inches away from his lips after you replied, “Not at all.”

After stealing another from you you both chuckled softly at the Princes calling for their Uncle causing you to exit and walk around to the hood of the car where his fingers brushed along yours on their path to claiming your hand fully. Firing off a playful grin at the pair of Durins Thorin called back, “You just had to crash this?”

Finally joining them you smiled and accepted Tauriel’s hug on your toes after your hands had split apart allowing the Princes to crash into their Uncle for tight hugs of their own. Splitting from Tauriel you smiled at the lone brunette who promptly bowed her head to you mumbling, “Your Majesty.”

With a soft chuckle you offered your hand causing her lips to part, “Jaqi.”

After stealing a glance at Fili she accepted your hand and gave it a gentle shake, “Sigrid, Bowman.”

Your smile grew, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Her smile grew as Fili’s arm curled around her back as he offered his hand, stirring a weak chuckle from you as he smirked and raised it to press a kiss to your knuckles and said, “Fili.”

Next the brunette also offered his hand with an attempt at a serious expression only to chuckle himself before his lips actually met your skin, softly he kissed your knuckles before chuckling again at his Uncle’s raised brow, “Kili, at your service.”

Playfully you asked, “So is this a one time thing, or are you planning on crashing all of our dates?”

Smiles grew on the Prince’s faces as they fired back, “You’ll see.” Making you chuckle softly feeling those familiar sets of fingers smooth along yours to once again claim your hand as Kili offered his for Tauriel, following after Fili and Sigrid into the building with your group of guarding Uncles around you with growing smiles of their own.

In a glance back at you their plan was shared, to split up, Sigrid and Fili would take the bowling corner, Fili and Tauriel the arcade leaving you and Thorin to start your first game. Leaning against his arm his smile grew at your helping him grab the correct height of putter before your own before finding the first hole where he reluctantly had to release your hand once again. Inhaling sharply his body tensed again as he rose from setting his ball on the marker. Your soft giggle drew his eyes to you with a spreading smile at your approaching him to say, “No,” His brow rose at your approach before your hands met his biceps and gave him a gentle shake, “You have to loosen up. You’ve forged before?”

Nearly purring at your closeness he replied, “Of course.”

“Good. Just the same, fluid swings, no tensing.” Guiding his hands lower yours settled on his wrists slowly sinking lower as he turned sideways at your instruction. Loosely your fingers guided his to melt around the putter at your saying, “It’s not like full golf, you’re not going for distance but accuracy.” His smile remained at your moving out of the way and watched his first put just barely missing the hole.

Your shared laughs faded as he stepped aside with a grin to say, “You’re turn. Hole in One I’ll wager.”

Through another giggle you replied, “You will lose that bet.” Stirring a chuckle from him that repeated after your ball passed the hole hitting the wall and knocked his in causing you to turn mid giggle saying, “See. I am terribly gifted on windmill shots though, strangely enough.”

He bit his lip stepping closer to gently turn you with a gentle nudge for your second swing, “Let’s see you knock me out of the hole now.”

Stirring a giggle from you widening his smile as he caught the guards doing another lap around you, “Don’t tempt me. I’ll find a way.”

His attempted to hold back his chuckles without luck as he watched you knock your ball in easily the two inches to the hole before you claimed both balls and led the way to the second hole as his free arm slid around your middle while he curled his fingers free from clutching his club around his ball. 

Once again he started and you continued your joking and laughs through the course between whispered trading of strategy as you caught his Nephews joining the hoards of news crews and camera men stealing whatever moments they could of your date while the Princes fed information and a few photos back to Dis, Diaa and their Great Grandmother Niro before they slipped back inside to their dates who’d gone to the bathroom.

Another giggle sounded from you at the next to last hole which would break your current tie as he waved his hand, “And here it is. Your chance to blow me away.”

You giggled again after he leaned down to gently kiss your forehead, “As long as you don’t go too far.”

He chuckled again, “Of course not, we’re up next at bowling.”

“Oooh.” His smile grew at your setting up to putt before his shocked gasp at the clear straight shot into the final hole.

“Oh this is going to be painfully close then.” Earning another chuckle from him as he lowered to accept your peck on the cheek in his path to line up himself and nearly jumped back into your side at the loud cheers from his Nephews at his single shot straight into the hole. His body turned just in time to catch you as your feet slid from the little platform you were on bringing you to giggles again as the boys swung their arms around their dates as you rested your head against his shoulder as he carried you against his side with only a firm grip on your left hip through your body’s near helpless shaking while your giggles died with his chuckles to the starting point.

Setting you down with a gentle kiss to your forehead as he grinned at your shaking exhale before you giggled again at the clear disappointed shouts at the ball skating just around the rim. Biting your lip to contain your smile you joined your smiling date to the hole for your last giggle filled put as they cheered at your making it in before Kili and Tauriel claimed your putters with balls in hand already. 

Up on the small concrete wall around the course Thorin’s smile grew at your lips meeting his cheek, snaking his arm around your middle as Fili chuckled at your excited squeak at his Uncle lifting you and curling your legs in his other arm near bridal style for the walk back inside a she said, “Let’s see how you fare at bowling.”

After your clear laugh through the obvious set of pictures taken of you your response sounded, “I’m poor at best.”

Stirring another peck on the cheek from the King at his lowering you after you’d exited the golf course to keep his arm around your back as you snuggled at his side guiding your hands across his back and middle, “Good. Now I get to give you a lesson.” Bringing your smile deeper across your face.

Trying your best you struggled to hold back your giggles and smile at his countless stolen chances to hold you through his brief lessons on proper bowling styles to not hurt your other wrist before his claiming your hand for a full round in the arcade corner as well where he claimed what chances he could to win you small trinkets and a massive wad of tickets to win you the giant telescope he wanted and the panda bear he picked out for you against your insistence you didn’t need anything. Your grin grew as you were snuggled to his side on the walk over to the dining section on the upper floor. Smiling at the two other couples you eyed their varied prizes and filled the last spare chair between Thorin and Fili with yours as you eyed the menu.

Raising your eyes you all smiled at the nervous waitress who bowed her head to the table before taking your drink requests along with your orders. Thorin’s earned an eye roll from you at his burger he asked for mustard on earning a chuckle from Fili who asked, “What’s with the eye roll.”

Tauriel chuckled answering, “Mustard.”

Throin raised a brow playfully at you asking, “You don’t like mustard?”

You fired a playful glare back, “There are so many ways and languages I could express my hatred of mustard. All with countless reasons to verify the need for such hatred.”

His smile grew as he quipped back, “Then what burger do you chose then?”

You smiled at he waitress asking for the BBQ burger with bacon and pineapple on it earning a groan from the guys as the women chuckled before Kili added, “Hobbit nonsense.”

Fili, “Ruining a perfectly good burger with pineapple.”

Kili chuckled, “Guess you’ll both be having a difficult kiss goodnight.”

Earning a giggle from you before you added another mixed dish to follow, same as the guys, stirring another groan from the guys who had mainly in the normal Dwarven fashion had the noodles with a simple sauce rather than the full tasteful mixings and seasonings. Playfully glaring at him again you said, “Just for that you’re tasting it.”

Thorin quipped back, “Oh will I? And what do I get in return for having to taste your off putting meal choice?”

“I’ll try your burger in return.” Narrowing his eyes through his scan over your face he replied, “Deal.” Before you glanced back at the waitress to add another for Thorin’s second dish he’d yet to decide on earning a round of playful chuckles at his shocked gasp, “Trust me, you’ll want it after you taste mine.”

His eyes narrowed again, “Fine, but you’re taking two bites of my burger then.”

After an exhale you replied, “Fine.” Deepening his smile before you glanced up at the second waitress bringing your fully tested drink choices then left just as quickly.

.

Grins grew around you at the arrival of the burgers which you rolled your eyes and exhaled at his sliding his plate closer to you before you muttered, “Fine.”

He playfully chuckled, “If it helps I’ll try yours after.”

“Doesn’t help, you get to taste two amazing foods and I get two big bites of mustard burger.” They all watched as you forced your reaction back at your first bite and held your free hand in front of your mouth to mumble a curse at the tangy dressing at his inquiry at how it tasted for you earning laughs from the table before your second bite you shuddered through swallowing. With his burger back in front of him he caught your eager sip of your milkshake before his fingers eased your plate closer to him as you stole a few of his curly fries bringing back a flicker of a smile for him.

He raised your burger and mumbled, “Hobbit nonsense.” Claiming a bite that stirred a stunned expression on his face as he lowered the burger to the plate then slid it back to its former spot in front of you. Raising his hand to cover his mouth he mumbled, “Actually, not that bad with the bacon.”

Motioning your hand at him you replied, “Told you.” Earning a playful glance from him while you claimed a bite of your burger for yourself as you all turned to your first course of burgers, fries and shakes. Once your plates were cleared you smiled and thanked the waitress bringing your next wave of drinks before the second course was brought out, earning palms being rubbed together by the Princes as Fili said, “Tasting time Uncle.”

Thorin exhaled but couldn’t help but smile at your filling your soon and holding it up for him after you blew on it with your hand cupped below it saying, “Trust me, you’ll love it.” Inhaling again he leaned in and claimed the spoonful with a nearly instantaneous approving hum, “See.” Easing your spoon from his mouth.

Behind his hand he mumbled, “This is absurdly good.”

You giggled at his Nephews staring with puzzled expressions before grabbing their spoons for a set of tastes from their Uncle’s serving letting out pleased hums of their own as Thorin swallowed and asked, “Do they have the recipe for this?”

“I can make it for you whenever you like, fairly simple.”

Kili, “Why don’t they serve it like this all the time?”

“Spices are a bit too much for some I’m guessing.”

After another bout of traded laughs and stories a phone call for Thorin ended your fun leading to your drive back home, where Thorin escorted you inside and happily melted into the kiss you offered after your agreement that it was an incredible date. With one last kiss he purred lowly as his forehead met yours, “I’ll try to handle this quickly, hopefully be done by morning.”

You nodded stealing another quick kiss before he made his path to the door and paused to steal another glance at you with a soft smile, “I’m not overly fond of mustard myself.”

You giggled softly, “You do not need to drop it due to my distaste for it.”

His smile deepened, “I think I can grow to hate it too.” Earning an eye roll from you as he added, “But I draw the line at constant pineapple on burgers.” Making you giggle as he chuckled and gave you one last loving glance as he exited, “I’ll try to make it quick.” Leaving you staring at the door while your hand found your panda bear to hug it tightly for your walk to the couch where you plopped across it onto your back with a sigh hearing Dwalin coming inside and joining you for his turn on watch.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Reports are continuing to swirl about the mystery woman our King has been caught courting, in quite a public fashion this past week. First with a the first day we discovered their courtship when the mystery woman spent the night in the Palace, and since has been under heavy guard by the King’s personal guards taking shifts round the clock. Then the obvious date with the Crown Princes and their betrotheds. _

_ Countless pictures have been pooled around the internet and airwaves of quite a surprising side of our King, a side we’ve no doubt all been hoping to see from him. But the main cause for intrigue about our King’s Consort is the obvious lack of Dwarven status she holds, understandably King Thorin has made strides to include more of our Elven, Hobbitish and Men all trading with our kin, but she truly must bear quite an advantageous aspect to it to claim this mystery woman.  _

_ All in all we are obviously pleased to learn of our king’s happiness and wish for the best, for him and any future heirs should this union grow fruitful. Just like the rest of you I myself will be waiting anxiously to see how all this unfolds.” _

Exhaling lowly Thorin’s eyes narrowed at the anchor switching to some fluff piece about a clothes drive for a round of charities. With a click the screen was shut off and his eyes rose to meet his Cousin Balin on his entry to give his daily report. Raising a brow Balin asked, “Everything alright Thorin?”

Thorin sighed again, “Just the news reel.”

Balin, “She’s incredible, they’ll see that, especially when news breaks about her coronation in a week. Just a few more days of this rabble then they can’t complain when they find out she’s a Queen.”

After the report was given the door opened again as Fili entered the room to say, “Great Grandmother says the swarm is ready for you.”

Thorin nodded with a steady exhale, rising and joining the pair for the long winding walk to the Press Room already buzzing behind the thick doors stirring a hint of a smirk on the King’s face as he eased his fingers over the buttons on his dress jacket, securing them once again. With another deep inhale the doors were opened as he masked his smirk and walked out onto the small stage to the waiting podium and faced the crowds all raising their hands waiting silently to be called on. With a motion of his finger the first questions were offered about the upcoming trip to Lothlorien the King had announced to join in the audience as the newly publicized vote over rule of the last free standing Elven lands to be handed back to their former ruler’s descendant.

The next question rang out clearly with another point of his finger, “Your Majesty, will your new Consort be joining you at the vote announcement?”

Struggling against his smirk Thorin’s head tilted upwards slightly as he replied, “Actually I am attending as her guest.”

Hands shot up again to free another question, “ _Her_  guest Your Majesty?”

He nodded, “Yes, her guest.”

“Your Majesty, your Consort is highly ranked then?”

Thorin nodded, “She comes from a long line of Elven Nobility. And furthermore, as I’ve seen on the news reels there seems to be a few suspicions as to her knowledge of our traditions and culture, along with the obvious questions as to our behavior together on our dates.” 

Hands shot up then sank again at his hand raising to mark his continuance, “As for our behavior, our culture along with hers call for a certain amount of trust and attention focused on our mates. If anything, that begins with simple dating and the freedom to be yourselves. So yes, whether our people know her entirely up front or not, I do. And I refuse to allow myself to allow my rank to place her up front in the press storm just yet while I focus on ensuring I am fulfilling my duties in our courtship, one that is still in the early stages still, nowhere near contract status just yet.”

His eyes shifted to the Dwarf up front raising his hand that he called on, “Your Majesty, why her?” Thorin’s brow ticked up, “I mean, that is, she appeared out of nowhere it seems, how did you meet, what is so special about her or is it strictly political?”

With a hint of a smirk Thorin ran his fingers over his beard through an exhale before answering, “We crossed paths on her way back from a job interview. On her second day in Erebor. She was knocked into my car and we escorted her to the hospital afterwards and housed her for the night to ensure her safe nights rest. I will admit we both are from great lines and are expected to marry well. It’s no secret I’ve a decade to marry and produce an heir, countless of you here have written about it before, her line has similar expectations of her as well. We understand one another, and trust me when I say, she will have your trust as well when you learn more about her.”

Another hand shot up, “Your Majesty, you’ve discussed our traditions of courtship with her already?”

Thorin chuckled softly stirring a few curious expressions as he got the signal he was needed for another matter, glancing back at the press he replied, “There was no need to disclose any of our culture, tradition or even language with my Consort, she was already well versed in them, after all, what else would you expect from the author of ‘Prancing Durin’.” Mouths dropped open as he continued, “If you’ll excuse me I’m needed elsewhere.” With a chuckle he turned and left the room before they sped into another loud round of buzzing each turning to ask another if what he said had actually occurred.

In a steady pace he joined Balin through the halls again chuckling as his Cousin asked, “Just had to throw that in didn’t you?”

Thorin chuckled deeply as Balin quietly did the same, “Perhaps that will silence at least a few suspicions for now.”

Dwalin joined his other side saying, “It’ll certainly stir up some buzz. Can’t wait to hear what Miss Pear has to say about it.”

Thorin chuckled again, “I’m certain she’ll understand.”

…

The worst of his worries grew as he passed on the news and watched the news flurry swirl into the forefront of all the news as they tried their best to dig more information about you only to come up blank and send out another wave of doubts. Only this time leaning towards your lying about who you were to their King. Halfway locked up in a bundle of nerves Thorin packed up a big bag of clothes, readying for his two week long stay in the Elven Kingdoms. For nearly a week he’d had to prep by taking care of the most pressing matters and leaving the lesser items into his Grandmother’s care knowing full well the former Queen would be well respected and be fully capable of handling them in his place.

Exhaling slowly, Thorin climbed into the back seat of his car, mentally relaxing himself for his meeting you after the few days he’d gone without seeing you due to his latest set of duties. His nerves however were silenced at the bright smile you sent him before you curled into his tight hug after a loving kiss. Tightly you squeezed into the are space at his side stealing a glance at Fili, Kili, Tauriel and Sigrid all joining you for the trip eagerly waiting to see the Elven Kingdom they had never seen outside of pictures. All through the ride to the airport you relayed the events taking you there, first the greeting of your kin with a small family celebration marking the first introductions of Thorin to the equally as eager Uncles that had been drilling King Thranduil for all the information he had on the stranger.

The flight over was enjoyable, with plenty of room on the Durin family’s plane the three couples snuggled up to watch the movies playing in their private screens while Dwalin, Balin, Bifur and Bofur all grouped up in what was normally the mobile meeting room to watch the latest set of matches in the tournament they were missing on this trip. By the time you’d neared the borders you drew a curious glance from Thorin at your rising from your resting place in his arms to collect your bag from the over head shelf. Your movements drew the eye of Tauriel who freed herself from Kili’s with a gentle peck on his cheek to join your side. Curiously Thorin eyed the velvet rectangular box you withdrew before adding your bag back to the shelf again, his brows pressed together as he asked, “Jewelry?”

His yes rose to meet yours finding your creeping smile as you replied, “One of my kin’s traditions, my face isn’t to be seen. Bit over the top but, it’s my mask.”

Raising a brow he watched as you set the box on the table top beside you drawing all the curious Dwarves and Sigrid to eye the box then nearly gasp at the giant gem coated mithril butterfly mask you lifted from the box and turned to press against your face. Shifting your hair to pool freely around you as Tauriel secured the two straps around the back of your head under your hair she secured with a section of hair she braided over the securing chains masking their shine if exposed by a breeze or movement of your head. After you put the box away again and caught the eye of your group who each stole closer glimpses of it as Fili asked, “So you have to wear this all the time?”

“Just in public, around the Palace no. Except for the public portraits of course, but those can only be of my back still.”

You met his curious glance with a weak chuckle, “It’s odd, but it’s our way of protecting our young.”

Glancing up through the clear announcement of your approach you claimed your seat again, claiming Thorin’s hand he settled on your lap after your buckling up again with a gentle kiss and smile after, claiming all the time he could to curl up with you before your first public outing. The wheels touched down and you took the last turn on the plane’s path towards its resting place where the stairs dropped down bringing you all to your feet again, anxiously your fingers smoothed your peach dress down over your thighs again feeling the straps across your nearly bare back settled into place in your upright stance. One by one they each followed you out of the plane, each dressed casually in jeans and button down shirts with the two females in sleeveless dresses exposing strips of their backs with their hair resting freely marking their unwed status.

In the distance a large crowd of cameras were gathered filming the Royals gathered to greet you in the Palace’s private air strip. Snapping away they filmed each moment of your approach along with Thorin’s, who exited after you holding his step behind you until his third when he stepped forward to ease his hand into yours at the sideways shifting of your hand in a shielded silent granting of permission to join your side. In an upwards glance you caught his nervous smile at you causing you to smile and say, “They’ll warm up to you, don’t worry.” His smile flinched larger as you faced forward again stealing his close view of the brightly shimmering mask accenting and framing your glowing purple silver flecked eyes perfectly above your bright smile.

With an exhale of his own Lord Celeborn stepped forward easing his fingers over the chain securing his pocket watch from his lowest button on the silver vest covering his white button down shirt over his crème colored slacks and white dress shoes. A few steps later he stopped barely a foot away from you, leaning in with his palm extended to ease around the side of your neck gently pressing his forehead to yours while your free hand rested over his heart. As he drew back his eyes shifted to Thorin as he placed his left hand between them accepting the shared forearm grip as he stated, “Welcome to Lothlorien King Thorin.”

Nodding his head in return to Celeborn’s he replied, “Thank you for having us.”

The icy blue eyes of the Elf Lord met yours as their grip released and he shifted sideways motioning his hand outwards welcoming you to join him on the path into the Palace. From the tarmac the cobbled path led through the main garden and into the back entrance where the echo of distant giggles filled the halls around you. Flatly at your side Celeborn had been informing you of the plans for the day, ending abruptly as your hand dropped from Thorin’s as a set of bodies leapt from the back of a loveseat nearby crashing into your chest. The tilting loveseat was set right by Celeborn as he chuckled softly at his youngest Granddaughters giggling in your grip as you propped them on each hip stating,  _“Happy Birthday.”_

Their eyes scanned over your mask forming larger versions of their golden plated ones shimmering with pink stones contrasting their bright blue eyes as the younger of the two brushed her blonde hair from her face asking,  _“You brought friends?”_

You nodded as the other smiled up at Thorin from under her blonde wavy hair exposing her pale blue eyes saying, “I’m Lilly.” Her hand settled on her chest before resting on her shoulder again.

With a growing smile Thorin replied, “I’m Thorin.”

His eyes shifted to the other girl in your grip as she added, “I’m Tulip.” Repeating her Sister’s hand motion earning a nod from Thorin before their heads turned at the older set of twin males entering the hall scanning the room before smiling brightly at you. The girls shifted in your grip signaling their urge to set them down again freeing them to run off giggling again while you approached the twins, both leaning in at the same time easing their hands around the sides of your neck joining their foreheads with yours as your hands rested on their chests. As they drew back they both stepped past you to claim Thorin’s forearms announcing themselves clearly, “Elladan, Ellohrir.” 

Both sharing the same barely differing shades of eyes as their younger Sisters, whom they chuckled as they caught them on their next attack shifting their matching pale blue shirts over their crème slacks and shoes matching the girl’s pale blue dresses, crème tights and bow coated shoes. While their elder Sister entered in a pale blue dress matching yours without a mask but bearing a shimmering circlet covered in yellow stones over her free flowing hair. Stepping forward your foreheads met as your right hands settled on each other’s sides as you said,  _“Arwen, so glad to see you again.”_

She chuckled softly as she replied,  _“So am I, and I can’t wait until your birthday next week. Picked out a new dress and everything.”_

You giggled softly as her Parents entered behind her as you stated,  _“I suppose the presence of a certain Prince might be another reason for your eagerness.”_  Making her chuckle softly as she shifted sideways allowing her Parents to pass so she could claim her introduction to Thorin with a resting of her palm on his for a trading of bowed heads through trading names. Turning their heads he caught the pair approaching him in similar outfits to their children with Lady Celebrian in a floor length dress with her back covered and hair pulled back halfway in a jeweled braid and sheer sleeves folding around her upper arms loosely. Elrond’s white gold circlet matching hers draping through her long silvery hair. When they had stepped aside the last to greet you was your Uncle Maglor in a Golden vest over his yellow button down shirt and black slacks matching his shoes while his Wife Montbretia smiled at you in her floor length yellow dress similar to Celebrian’s.

Their smiles grew as the group watched you rise on your toes accepting your Uncle’s tight hug as you giggled into his shoulder, hearing a soft clink of your mask meeting his thick golden circlet matching Montbretia’s golden circlet draped through her deep auburn wavy hair halfway pulled up into a braid. When your feet touched the ground again you smiled up at him as he brushed a set of curls from your face as he said,  _“How are you, Little one?”_

_ “Much better now. You?” _

His smile grew,  _“Peachy as always. Between meetings still completing the designs on the new mural for your place in the coronation hall.”_

_ “Well I’m certain it will be perfect when it is complete.” _

Making his smile grow as he shifted allowing you to hug his Wife as she said,  _“Hey Bunny.”_

You drew back after the hug to ask with a playful smile,  _“So Monti, how are the Little Ones?”_

She giggled softly,  _“Sleeping upstairs, Glori got them to sleep finally.”_

You giggled and shifted aside facing the group as you introduced Thorin first then the others behind him while Tauriel softly spoke with Arwen who shared King Thranduil and his Son would be along shortly before Celeborn led you all through to his private gardens where a meal was waiting for you. With a creeping smile Thorin reclaimed your hand as you and your Nieces were helped out of your masks to claim your seats through tea being poured. Through the meal your Uncles joined Glorfindel and the twins on their peppering of questions to the Dwarf King about his life, family and not so subtly inquiring about his intentions towards your obviously impending courtship. Least subtle of all coming from Celeborn at his asking, “King Thorin, clearly you have quite a rule of your own, aiming to expand into Elven lands as well?” Lowering your glass of water you met his eyes as he stated, “It’s a valid question.”

Rolling your eyes you glanced at Thorin readying to say he didn’t have to answer until he replied, “If anything an official union between Queen Jaqi and I would be purely between us, not for gaining lands. I had pictured us both holding claims to our own lands, of course we’d aid each other but claiming any of your kin’s lands never crossed my mind.”

With a slight nod Celeborn raised his glass as he stated to you, “See, asked and answered.”

With a smirk you quipped back, “You’re so certain I won’t be claiming his lands then?”

A chuckle came from Fili and Kili while the elder stated, “No need for that, for Dwarves our Queen is everything. We’d freely follow her once she’s trusted.”

After a confirming glance to Thorin from Maglor the Dwarf King nodded stating, “It’s true. All it would take is asking.”

From there the conversation switched back to the dates you’d been on along with a few locations you could visit through your stay here for a couple dates the Elves would gladly aid in chaperoning. By nightfall you’d moved to one of the main sitting rooms where more stories were shared as the men relaxed fully as you and Arwen were stolen away by Lily and Tulip.

.

Strolling back into the sitting room Elladan entered with a set of cupcakes with bright orange frosting drawing the freshly arrived King Thranduil’s brow to rise. Shifting his gaze he eyed your slightly teetering entrance while your fingers gently tapped against your sore scalp now bearing a thick intricate braided bun coated with bright peach flowers matching Arwens’ in bright yellow. Turning your head your eyes landed on the twins causing them to narrow when the room caught your gaze. A few steps later you reached the couch at Thorin’s side resting your hip against the back of the couch as you stated, “Every time!”

With a smug grin Ellohrir took a large bite of the cupcake drawing another playful glare from him as Elladan stated, “Better leave a guard next time.”

“Those are for your Sister’s party! You can’t leave a single batch without stealing a set from it?!”

They shook their heads smugly while Elrond groaned and rubbed his forehead through his Wife’s lean against his shoulder, careful not to disturb the matching braid in her hair coated in pale blue flowers mirroring the pale orange ones in Morti’s beside Maglor. Elrond stated, “Boys, you knew not to take them.”

“Why is it I can’t make a single batch without you sniffing them out?! Even over borders you just catch a whiff and still manage to find your way to them!”

Ellohrir licked the last of the frosting from his fingers as he added, “Don’t bake them so well then.”

Elladan, “Or just give us the recipe.”

With a smirk you turned your head to the hall you’d just exited calling out, “Tu, Li.” The pair popped their heads through the doorway with large smiles exposing their white hair pulled back in the same braided fashion peppered with pale pink flowers drawing your smiles wider. “Dearest Little Ones, I know it’s close to dinner but your Brother’s have been a bit glum about missing out on your braids.” Their smiles perked up as the boy’s smirks dropped to quick forced smiles as the girls eagerly crossed the room claiming their hands leading them to their room.

Elladan met your gaze softly stating in Khuzdul,  **“War then.”**

Smirking back with a playful glare you replied,  **“There’s two of you and only one of me, so much easier for me to hide away.”**

Ellohrir fired a glare of his own stating,  **“Next time we’re taking the lot.”**

Lowering your gaze you stated, “Don’t forget extra flowers for theirs.” The girls gave eager nods and giggles leading the pair away while you claimed your seat beside Thorin under his arm draped over the back of the couch that drooped to sit over your shoulders in your lean against him. A smile crept onto his face as he softly purred against your ear while Arwen sat beside Tauriel sharing their pained braiding experiences, “Your hair looks lovely.”

Meeting his gaze you replied, “Thank you.”

He gave a hint of a nod towards the doorway asking, “Why don’t they like their hair being braided?”

In a soft giggle you replied, “Elven babes are far stronger than they realize.”

Thorin, “Ah.”

You giggled continuing, “They mean well but tend to tug a bit too firm when braiding.”

His eyes scanned over your hair deepening his smile, “Well worth the pain?”

You nodded, “They are very skilled, besides, it’s their birthday, family tradition.”

With an exhale you rested against his side again careful not to disturb your braid while you waited until the dinner was finished. The Brothers joined you with long braids flowing down their backs packed with flowers and stern gazes locked on you as they claimed their seats beside their beaming Sisters, who enjoyed their meal and giggled happily at the cake and cupcakes you and Morti had baked for them. The pair of them giggling through their dessert and following accepting of gifts all focused around their growing love for painting earning rounds of hugging before you all slipped off to rest before the early morning trip to the meeting of leaders for the final tally of the vote to be announced.


	5. Chapter 5

“Close your eyes. Please.” Thorin’s brow rose playfully as you giggled up at him just moments after your early morning hug and stolen kiss. “I have a gift for you.”

With a smirk he purred at you lowly, “And here I am without a trinket for you.”

After another giggle you replied, “It’s a marker of trust, for new beginnings.”

His smile grew as he eyed the velvet pouch you withdrew from behind your back, in a slow inhale he closed his eyes feeling your fingers ease under his vest, finding the small slit already added for decorations, you secured the small peach colored butterfly bearing a crown in the center with the large securing snap on the back securing it in place. In an eager squint at you he drew another giggle from you when you noticed. “Can I look now?”

You replied, “Yes.”

He peered down, “I am sensing a theme here.”

You giggled again, “I know it isn’t Ravens, but it is quite meaningful.”

“I presume a gift from the Queen is always meaningful.”

You smirked up at him, then glanced at it sheepishly and reached out to ease your fingers along the sides of his vest, “It marks you as my favorite.”

All at once the meaning of it hit him, for all your attentions towards one another he had greatly ached to have some trinket or jeweled marker he was able to gift to you, but with your lack of publicly being known as Queen he was unable to do so just yet. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it always.”

Your smile grew after his lean in to claim a gentle kiss and stroked your cheek with his thumb. “Tonight we’ve arranged for Dwarven press to be allowed as well, so we’ll be, out, near officially, and then my birthday coronation will, add certain drama to it. I thought, maybe a marker now might ease things.”

He chuckled at you softly and eased his hands around your middle, “The press can say what they wish, and I can assure you, when we return you will have a great number of trinkets from me for other events or, simply because I wish to.”

“I have jewels, and trinkets.”

He smirked at you, “Not a great number of Dwarvish ones I wager.” You smirked up at him through his soft chuckle, “Is there anything I can do, to help today?”

“I am leaving in a short while, just have to add my mask. Did you wish to relax today?”

After wetting his lower lip he replied, “Would I be able to attend with you?”

“If you like. I’ll get changed.”

“Anything I should wear?”

You eyed his deep blue dress shirt under the black vest with green etchings and black slacks over his dress shoes, “You are dressed perfectly. Don’t forget your crown.”

He smirked as you tugged on his vest drawing him lower to allow you to kiss him again, “Of course Your Majesty.” Softly you giggled and turned to head back to your room.

You pulled out of the sweater and shorts you were coated in and grabbed the hanger coated in the peach layered flowing dress. The simple heart shaped top over your cleavage and few straps across your back joined in a single braid down the center of your back before you smiled at your Cousin Arwen as she entered and helped you add your mask and to braid the top of your hair to cover the chains and twist those braids around the thick braid containing the rest of your hair. 

Through the braid were several jeweled clasps in rose gold reaching up to form a simple half circlet coated in vines and flowers resting around the back of your head and branching down towards your ears. The last touch was your simple nude tall heels without any further jeweled adornments past two rose gold bracelets covering half of your forearms, stemming down across the backs of your hands securing on your fingers, the start of chimes from along the wall signaled your departure to join the Thorin, his guarding Durins and your Uncles in the main hall all smiling at the first glimpse of your near full royal attire.

The drive was not long but when you had finally reached large marble formed meeting hall with a long line of cars releasing all of the Council members and your kin, and the Durins before your car as the second to last with only King Thranduil and Prince Legolas behind you. On his feet Thorin, surrounded by his guarding Durins glancing over the cheering crowds greeting the newcomers happily after your trinket was in full view of all of the surrounding Elves and the Dwarven Press circle filming his walk towards the carpeted outer stairs.

The door opened allowing you to shift your feet out of the door just moments before you were upright and standing on the end of the carpet glancing over the crowds and guards all bowing their heads to you. In a few steps your car had driven off and Thranduil and Legolas’ pulled up behind you and opened allowing them and their guards out. A glint in the crowd brought your hand to shift straighter at your side allowing a simple dagger to slide down your palm from under your bracelet. All at once a group of six Elves rushed out of the crowds as you flung the dagger at the Elf just feet from Dwalin’s back with a poisoned dart gun. The dagger landed in his neck sending him onto his knees as you drew another from your left hand and flung at the back of the one charging for Thorin, in a joint turn Thorin and Dwalin spotted their collapse as another man gripped your hair and pressed a poisoned dart gun into your chin as Legolas’ daggers brought down two more.

Thorin’s lips parted but before anyone else could move your fingers drew a dagger tucked in the end of your braid that had swung over your chest that you buried into his chest as you knocked his arm away from you and the crowds towards the sky. Continuing your turn away from him you gripped the gun after burying the dagger again in his neck and leaving it there as you aimed the gun at the last Elf. All around you, much to the Dwarves’ surprise no one fled, merely formed walls to keep any Spiders from fleeing.

Clad fully in black with a giant spider across his chest and back his eyes narrowed through his chuckle as he slid his thumb along a dagger of his own and said,  _“How quaint. I doubt such a young thing as you would ever find the strength to bring down anyone while looking them in the eye.”_

His smile grew as you lowered the gun, but as he went to chuckle you fired it three times, once in his wrist forcing him to drop his dagger, his knee and then into his foot drawing a pained gasp from him as you stepped closer to him. Reaching up with your free hand to remove a jeweled section in the back of your circlet revealing another dagger while you locked your eyes with his saying, _“Find something more valuable than your life to barter with.”_ Inches from him you stabbed him into his side and twisted it, drawing another gasp from him as he caught the sparks flowing through your eyes,  _“I have little use for it.”_

Suddenly you drew it out and turned allowing him to collapse to his knees as you walked away from him. At your side Thranduil stepped around him as his guards drug him away, he flicked a handkerchief out of his vest pocket and smiled at you through saying,  _“Allow me.”_ Claiming the dagger to wipe off for you.You smiled up at him as you twisted the gun in your hand passing it handle first to one of your bowing guards who held out his other palm with one of your other wiped off daggers. 

In a soft tone you thanked him, collecting the dagger and tucked it back in its sheath while you claimed another from a guard stepping over where Dwalin’s attacker was formerly laying. After you tucked that one away another guard bowed extending the dagger you had saved Thorin with that you tucked back into the end of your braid and peered upwards towards Dwalin still on the steps giving you an adoring smile matching that of his Cousins you had also saved.

At your side Thranduil passed you the dagger handle up that you tucked back into your circlet as he gently brushed the few blood droplets that had landed on your arm through your raising your hem to avoid tracking blood inside. After a few steps you were at Thorin’s side as the Dwarves around him parted and circled his bare side joining you for the rest of the stairs once your hand was curled around his offered arm. You and the two Kings passed through the doorway first as the crowds gave one last cheer for you, with the Prince and Durins following after on the first turn into the main hall joining your Uncles all approaching to check on you.

With a relieved exhale you glanced up at Thorin, who was still smiling at you, then to your Uncles who all claimed a moment to press their forehead to yours then turned to lead you to the meeting hall filled with the waiting Council. In a glance down at you Thorin whispered in Khuzdul,  **“I owe you-,”**

In a smile up at him you cut him off,  **“You, owe me a movie later.”**  He couldn’t help but chuckle as you stole a glance at your gift resting across his chest, silently reminding him of your marker placing him as your favorite and under your protection. In a glance back at Dwalin you caught his respectful head bow before you faced forward again.

On their feet the Council bowed their heads to you in your entrance onto the main platform along the wall with Thorin on your left in a Dwarven style wooden chair beside your larger intricately carved throne. With a smaller identical one for Maglor and a larger one for Thranduil beside Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond’s with the Princes and guards in a row behind yours. In front of you they claimed their seats and the house leader started the meeting, greeting all in attendance, including the Elven leaders and Dwarf King, who was doing all he could to avoid glaring at the Dwarven press in the balconies above filming you and him and taking specific notes. Including the placement of your hands resting over the arms of your throne with your fingers brushing over the tops of his on his throne pressed against yours. Your other hand and arm twisting around your Uncle’s in a sign of unity through the full presentation leading up to the final presentation of tallies for each nation.

Locked in his stoic stance Thorin curled his little finger around yours as the House Leader stood once again with the sealed ballot cards bearing the final counts urging you to inhale deeply and hold your expression straight as they were read off. Slowly you exhaled and watched the full votes marking the wish for both Lothlorien and Rivendell to be handed over to your crown. Unknown to you they both clapped and smiled through the announcement and joined the Council all rising to bow to you again as they all pledged their allegiance to you and your reign.

In a rise to your feet your hands were freed and you turned to see the Lords rise and bow to you as well before the other Royals joined you on the path out to your cars again returning to the Palace.

..

Parked in the garages you exited again and shook your trembling hands and turned to Elrond and Celeborn, who both crossed to you and claimed tight hugs from you.

Elrond, “Neither of us disagree with the vote.”

Celeborn, “Yes. We both happily await your first orders.”

You chuckled softly, “You are both perfectly capable of managing your lands. I doubt orders will rarely be necessary.”

They both chuckled and started the path inside as Thranduil glanced at his phone he drew from one of his guard’s hands to say, “The survivor is sharing all he knows. We will have a full report by morning Your Majesty.” His eyes met yours and he smiled at you, “Your Father would have been proud.”

With a giggle you replied, “My Mother would have said to aim higher on his ribs.”

Making him chuckle in return, “True. She had very little patience for prisoners.”

He turned taking his Son inside to change in their rooms for the lunch being prepared for you all. As the cars parked, the final one arrived released the Durins who all formed around you with large smiles. Thorin’s hand eased around yours and he smiled again as you leaned against his arm for the walk inside. Your smile flinched larger when they joined you in your room and helped remove your jewels and concealed weapons you left on your dresser and turned easing your fingers through your hair, flicking it over your back. 

In a step forward you claimed a hug from Thorin as he chuckled deeply and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. When you were freed you turned to Dwalin, still bearing a timid gaze over you and clutched his wrist saying, “Oh come here.” He couldn’t help but smile as you claimed a hug from him as well drawing chuckles from the other Durins. Pulling back from him you caught his eyes saying, “No one hurts my friends. Your back was turned. I’m certain you’d have done the same for me.”

Their smiles grew and they watched you slip out of your shoes and guided them to leave their royal jewels in Thorin’s room, where he left his crown and joined you to the main garden for the lunch set up as a large picnic. All the food was soon eaten as the younger Durins and your Cousins all talked about your attack before shifting into what your next scheduled event would be as you lounged against Thorin’s side on the large pile of pillows enjoying the warm breeze.

…

After a couple days of sightseeing with Thorin on a few scattered dates as the Princes were taken for dates of their own you all boarded a secure train headed for Southern Greenwood to settle into your palace for the rest of your trip lasting through the days after your birthday and Coronation.

Gasps were drawn all around at the glowing white and silver marble kingdom under the shade of the massive trees and foliage filling your lands. Guards flooded the street edges forming walls to hold back the hoards of your subjects all cheering and waving to you and your guests on the streets heading straight for the Royal Circle. The first task was to set up your belongings in your rooms and guide the others on a tour of the Palace and grounds all circling a giant glowing tree, including sharing the portraits of your late parents that was resting right before the portrait of your silhouette facing away from the artist including your butterfly mask. Soon to be replaced by another you would have to sit for today, that would be presented the following day on your birthday.

For hours you stood on the traditional platform in front of a stained glass mural on the sprouting of the first Elven Kingdoms in a thick and intricately decorated gowns while the Durins sat on the sides talking and joking with you easing the capture of your full smile. Nightfall came bringing dinner with it that led to a stolen hug and peck on the cheek before heading to bed.

From sunrise to sunset you were on a strict schedule with most of the morning with you greeting your guests and accepting their gifts for your birthday ending with you slipping away to slide out of your heels and plop down on the couch beside Thorin with an exhausted sigh earning a chuckle from him. In a low rumble he asked, “Do you need a nap?” You nodded against his chest and he smirked watching Ellohrir’s approach with a blanket he covered you with allowing you to snuggle against Thorin’s side with your Nieces climbing over you both to nap as well through the movie playing.

.

Nerves grew as you were once again masked and pulled on a purple and silver flowing gown identical to the one from the other day but with extra flowing strips of fabric all coated in cocoons secured with white gold bands along your arms giving it a dull grey outer layer. Tucked in a tight braided bun your hair was pulled up without any adornment as you stared at the curtain coated doorway and taking in a deep breath as you opened your eyes at the music sounding as your Uncle’s speech had ended. Tucked tightly in the courtyard all the visiting nobles and press sat taking in each extravagant detail to the service.

Barefoot and steadily you walked to the pace of the music in a straight path towards the awed guests as they watched your glowing form walk towards the giant tree pulsing brightly and swaying in response to your glow. Each step in the torch light and glowing crystal orb lit path sent shadows over your flowing gown making it appear to be a dull caterpillar along your path. At the base of the giant roots your hand lowered to raise your hem giving a flash of the white gold rings and jeweled anklet reaching up to attach to the bands around your lower legs and knees. The music grew as the first flicker of moonlight caused the tree to glow even brighter as you reached the top knot of the root.

A single exhale left you as the crowd gasped at the moon rising behind the tree base as you were wreathed in flames branching up to coat the tree triggering the release of the thousands of cocoons coating the branches and leaves, along with the ones on your dress.  In an easy sway one of the unharmed branches lowered as you removed your mask and exhaled shakily through the formerly hidden crown under the tree’s protection was settled on top of your head before the branch claimed your mask then rose again as you turned. Their hatching revealing the hidden shimmering purple and silver gown when your flames died down leaving you to appear unscathed from the massive cloud of shimmering starlight painted butterflies. 

Facing the crowds the music died and the crowds stood greeting you then all the Elves now under your rule bowed deeply to you while the Durins and Sigrid bowed their heads. In your walk down the root again the music played after your traditional vows were recited signaling servants to swoop in claiming the chairs as your smile grew through a relieved giggle in Thorin’s approach to you. On his right Maglor and his Wife joined you on the circle along with your Uncles Elrond with his Wife and Celeborn with Arwen, and King Thranduil who borrowed the Queen of Rohan for the first dance stirring an excited giggle from her.

An awed smile spread on Thorin’s face as he accepted your hands for the first hold of the traditional dance as he rumbled, “You are breath taking. I have never seen a coronation like that before.”

You smiled up at him drawing a wave of flashes from the Dwarf press as the others snapped one or two copies of your first motions in the dance, “You haven’t seen many Elven coronations. I would love to see a taping of yours.”

He chuckled guiding you through the first turn while he stole a better look at the mithril formed crown coated in shimmering white glowing jewels, “Of course. I’ll call Amad to have a copy set aside for viewing when we return. Though no doubt it will be playing endlessly on the news reel when we return.” A flicker of uncertainty flashed through his eyes making you giggle again.

“We will be returning. There is still work to be done, besides, you invited me to that state dinner next week. Remember?”

His smile grew, “I remember. And now, at least I can plan even more dates for us both.”

With a giggle you replied, “Leaving only our possible trade talks and endless paperwork in the future.”

He chuckled, “Ah yes, how could I forget the best part of courtship. All those stamps and copies of contract sending that waft of worn parchment and wax into the air.”

You giggled and playfully sighed back, “Just makes me weak in the knees thinking about it.” Making him chuckle again through your next turn and following spin. Five more turns signaled the end of the dance and the opening of the glass doors surrounding the courtyard revealing dining halls packed with meals and sweets. Heads turned as you called out welcoming your guest to enjoy the spread and gripped your hem leading Thorin towards a curtain lined archway revealing a special selection meant only for you and your kin and the Durin group, “I am starving.”

The night lingered on and the food and music eventually waned allowing you to slip back to your room where you laid out on your side fully dressed after removing your crown to let you sleep soundly without the struggle to remove the rest of your decorations.

..

Soon enough breakfast was set out allowing you to slump into your chair in your comfiest sweater and shorts bringing a smile to the men as they followed your prior nights request at spending the morning in pj’s. The sway of your loose curls over your face earned another chuckle from Thorin who gently brushed them back to steal a kiss on your cheek. With a sleepy giggle you thanked the servants passing out the hearty meal and helped yourself to several servings then moved to the gardens to lounge and play with your Nieces before their flight back to Rivendell later that day. 

All around you the Noble children joining your guests all filled the courtyard with laughter as they came to play with you all drawing large smiles from their guardians and relatives. By nightfall your guests had gone and you were dressed for your first formal televised speech at the presentation of your portrait soon to be stamped on currency and whatever your people could manage to stick it on as they eagerly claimed the right to finally praise their Queen.

…

Exhausted you grumbled stirring from against the equally as exhausted Dwarf King’s side at Dwalin’s nudges woke you from your slumber on the flight back to Erebor. With the landing you straightened up sleepily wiping your faces after buckling back in only to unbuckle a few minutes later and take the short walk down the steps and into the waiting cars as the press filmed you all. Parked outside your house a chuckle sounded around you from the King, who curled you in his arms and carried you inside to bed while his waiting guards brought in your belongings. Once safely tucked in a kiss was pressed to your forehead with guards in place as the King slumped back into his car for the final trip that would allow him to collapse happily onto his bed for a good nights rest.


	6. Chapter 6

_And we are left to wonder just how much this round the clock surveillance is costing us for having the King’s Consort, our surprise Queen Pear surely must be racking up quite a bill. But our sources have said there is now a group of Elven guards that have begun rotating with the King’s Guards in protecting the source of our King’s smile._

Another Anchor cut him off.  _Some may find it exuberant, but seeing the sensible Smial she’s been residing in there is a lot to appreciate that she hasn’t forced the topic of moving in._

He was cut off as well by the female anchor between them.  _I could imagine the number of women that would jump at the chance to throw herself about the Palace while she mentally plans out all the changes she is to make if the union is finalized._

The first anchor chimed in again.  _I am curious how that would work._ The others looked at him curiously.  _No, hear me out. She’s a Queen, which in most cultures she has to be the one to offer marriage. How would they even get comfortable enough with all involved to approach the topic? Her lands are still merging together, there are those Spider radicals trying to fight against it. All of this and yet, they do seem happy together. Even going so far as to have started inviting each other to official events._

The female anchor added on.  _I think it’s a positive thing, to have them be at least that comfortable to stand up and say, as the first monarchs in this situation, that they’re going through the usual steps. Dates, nights in, little tokens here and there, meeting the family which for both of them would also include meeting the public._

One of the men spoke up when she finished.  _Not to mention Queen Pear has gone so far as to cross of a great milestone in our culture at least, proving her willingness to protect your mate, with your life if necessary. She was attacked and our kin and King were nearly harmed had she and the Royal Family from Greenwood not been so readily prepared for the dangerous rebels still being sourced out in her lands. That in itself should be statement enough as for their growing bond after she all but proposed, if we go by our oldest of proposal traditions. Saving his life then simply touching his hand while on her throne. For me at least I would assume there is already discussion of possible terms for a contract._

The first man spoke again.  _It does seem, at least from what we know so far, that the pair of Councils involved have begun talks of possibly restarting a long lost round of trade between our Kingdoms. A positive whether or not a union can be finalized._

The woman interrupted again.  _I doubt any woman, Queen or not would, under this microscope filled world would be so, affectionate, or involved in the King’s busy schedule unless there was some mutual not just attraction but, I’m going to be generous and say a promise, or at least a possibility of it becoming more than just dating._

The men nodded and one added.  _I agree. To just willingly give away any privacy, even just for publicity or attention obviously chasing after a King requires far more than just a determined woman wishing to claim a King as her own._

The other man joined in.  _I do think this does have some, at least some, hints of some sort of promise for their future. Our King was gifted that pin for her first event marking him as her favorite. Which I have read up on and learned it is merely a weakening of the term in translation, it is closer to that of Consort for her kin._

The woman spoke again.  _Which I think is a fitting message. To state it right away and ease King Thorin into her people’s lives when we’ve already seen at least a month of their brewing relationship. On all counts Queen Pear does seem to be well versed in our customs, it really makes me wonder what traditions or expectations our King has to meet. But in all this we are just thrilled to see the pair of them at the State Dinner at the end of the week._

The music came on signaling the commercial break as Thorin shut off the screen and wrapped his arms across your back. A late night drop by after yet another day of touring the final factory on a long list being updated with more efficient machines far safer for the workers brought on a date night to enjoy your next bout of baking with Glorfindel before his flight home again. All this after his bringing the tech team to finish setting up the system to keep you in touch with your Council. 

Warmly under a thick flannel you snuggled beside Dwalin through the film playing an hour prior you had fallen asleep through. Somewhere between then and morning Dwalin had left the room to claim your spare bed you had offered the guards on night watch inside signaling the guards outside to continue their rounds circling the home stealing glances at the King holding you tighter in his sleep.

..

Loudly the latest chiming of the grandfather clock in the hall sounded as you slipped free from Thorin’s loosening grip to sit up beside his legs as you brushed your hair from your face then glanced around the room curiously. When you stood up Thorin stirred, slowly rubbing his face wondering why you’d left his arms only to stare at you wide eyed in your tearful whisper of, “We’re alone.”

Thorin glanced across the room spotting the door shut to the guest room he could hear Dwalin snoring through then looked at you and tensed seeing the tears welling in your eyes and hands smoothing over your upper arms. Wetting his lips he sat up, “Dwalin probably didn’t want to wake you with his snoring.”

Before he could ask you what was wrong his lips parted after you stated, “I’m not supposed to be alone with anyone but my kin and my Husband.”

Standing up he softly uttered, “Jaqi,” watching a tear roll down your cheek in his steps closer to you. His hand extended silently asking for yours you were cautious at granting him. “Please don’t be upset.”

in a broken whisper you replied, “He closed the door. There’s doubt now.” At the falling of more tears down your cheeks he moved closer offering both hands he was reluctant to place on you, merely holding them carefully a couple inches out from your arms in his move to be closer to you in the scrunching of your face.

He wet his lips then stated, “Jaqi, I’m not allowed to be alone with you either.” Making your eyes rise to meet his. “You said our relationship has to be a great deal based on trust. I trust you, you trust me. We fell asleep on the couch, as poor of a choice of wording as it is, I’m just as tarnished as you are.” Making another tear roll down your cheek. “Dearest, please,” his hands motioned to request one of yours you reluctantly eased into his palm and he led you back to the couch. “Let me show you something.”

His free hand dipped into his pocket to pull out his phone he quickly typed a message that a few moments after caused his phone to buzz when you sat down beside him. “Bofur’s on rounds outside. See, the window blind is open on the side.” You nodded then glanced at the phone looking at the first picture of Thorin flipping through the channels when you had fallen asleep. “When I am alone off the Palace grounds my guards are required to take a picture of me every fifteen minutes, especially when I fall asleep as proof of my safety. So technically, we aren’t alone. Not truly.”

“There’s no doubt then?”

He shook his head locking his eyes with yours as he passed you the phone and wiped your cheeks then stood, crossing the room to ease open Dwalin’s door and walk back to your side again reclaiming his seat. Sweetly his hands rose to wipe your cheeks again, “We can look through them together, alright?” You nodded and shifted to sit closer to him holding up the phone as he said, “Nothing good was on, ended up on the news. So far good things have been said.” You swiped again to the next image, “All four hands visible.” You kept swiping through his comments on each, “Ooh, your hand moved, to my face, maybe I snorted.”

Making you giggle and pass him the phone at the end of the images and locked your eyes with his as his hand rose to gently stroke your cheek. “Dearest. I will speak with the men in the morning, it won’t happen again.” He wet his lips and inched closer to you with a sheepish smile, “It was meant to be a surprise, but with the full day tomorrow, it sort of put back the dinner I planned.” His hand settled around yours, soon joined by the other to cup and caress it adoringly, “I am going to say something,” you nodded as he swallowed dryly, “There’s no one else. No one I would consider to rule alongside. It has only been just barely over a month, but I am certain, our dinner was to aid me in working up to granting you my first gift. A marker just as your pin is, to promise my intentions of an engagement, and to signal the start of forming terms.” His eyes scanned over your face hopefully, “Would you accept my offer of a promise and to start forming terms?”

You nodded and his lips instantly molded to yours in a firm kiss as your hands smoothed around the back of his neck while he drew you onto his lap then broke the kiss to press his forehead to yours. Softly you asked, “You’re certain?”

He nodded then placed a kiss on the tip of your nose then eyed your still exhausted expression, “Now that the door’s open could another nap be possible?” The hopeful gleam in his eyes making you smirk, “I would love to take full advantage of my chances to hold you in my arms until we can finally be alone.”

You nodded, “I could use some more sleep.” His smile eased larger at yours growing, “You don’t snore as badly as your Cousin, thankfully.”

He chuckled then stated, “I could always get those nose strips.”

You smirked kissing his nose, “I don’t mind. Just like having my own life sized teddy bear with a thunderous roar.” Making his smirk grow as he shifted to stretch out again with you across his side and chest as his lips pressed to your forehead. “Night Thorin.”

Lowly he rumbled back nuzzling his head against yours, “Good Night Dearest. I’ll have the gift sent over today and let my Council know.” Typing a message on his phone before setting it aside to sleep.

..

With the next chiming of the clock came a groggy King opening his eyes to his Cousin shaking his shoulder. Carefully you were cradled in his arms through your irritated grumble at the shifting on his path to take you to your bed where he tucked you in lovingly and kissed your forehead. With his phone back in his pocket and the ring Nori had brought for him eased onto your right index finger he stole one last look at you then headed to the car waiting for him. On his path to the car he glanced over at the equally irritated Dwalin at his side, wetting his lips he locked eyes with Dwalin when his door was opened halting Dwalin in place. “There’s, Jaqi’s not allowed to be alone with me.”

Dwalin’s lips parted, “I-.”

Thorin shook his head, “Bofur’s pictures calmed her down. Just, when you or the other guards do go to sleep when I’m there just leave the door open.”

Dwalin nodded, “Of course.”

Thorin grinned at him patting him on the shoulder, “Let’s go see what Dain wants this time.” Making Dwalin chuckle and climb in behind him for the drive to meet his feuding kin eventually leading him to the airport for a flight to Moria to handle the problem himself.

…

Three in the morning drew a loud grumble from you as you rolled over and grabbed your phone Thorin left by the bed ringing loudly. With a glare you brushed your curls from your face to read the name on the screen before you raised the phone to your ear as a car filled with Elves arrived to take you to the airport. Smacking your lips after stating, “I’m on my way.” You sat up in bed brushing the covers down and you tucked your phone in the pocket on your barely visible shorts under your large baggy sweater. 

Groggily you moved to the foot of your bed slipping on your moccasin slippers before you walked through the house to the front door as Gimli followed after you joining you, with a warning text to Thorin about your disturbance. “Your Majesty, surely it can wait for you to get dressed.”

You sighed brushing your hair out of your face, “They woke me at three in the morning, meaning there is no time for pants. Or they better at least hope there won’t be.” Making him smirk at your yawned threatening response.

To the young Dwarf’s surprise you were driven to the private airstrip to another waiting jet that flew you to the ridge between Lothlorien, Moria and Greenwood where he eyed the damage a group of bristling trees growling at the bloody group of Men from Gondor training in your lands for their upper level military rankings that all straightened up and bowed their heads to you. At first your appearance froze them in place, especially your exhausted glare at the Men in question all trying to take in the details of your unkempt appearance in the moon and lantern lit night.

Approaching the General in charge you nodded your head at his deep bow, “Your Majesty. We apologize for disturbing you this late.”

Your eyes shifted over to your Uncle Celeborn in the distance speaking with the trees trying their best to withhold their vengeful swings at the Men. “Well I had certainly hoped it wouldn’t be this soon to get this particular call, again.” To which he nodded his head as you walked over to the group of Men tugging up your sleeves and crossed your arms then asked, “Who stole the wind chimes?”

Between the twelve of them you looked them all over taking in each tick and flinch at your spark filled glare. Their leader Deanorte barked out brashly, “What wind chimes Your Majesty?”

Your eyes locked on his and he visually flinched at the contact, “The ones you and your Men stole from the trees trying to kill you that tore apart half of the barracks trying to retrieve them.” The youngest Son of a Lord from Numenor you knew would be calling you when he heard about this nonsense.

Smuggly he shook his head, “Don’t recall any wind chimes Your Majesty.”

With a nod you stated, “Perhaps this will jog your memory.” Your hand rose as you drew in a sharp breath and eased two fingers into your mouth letting out a trilling five note whistle echoing through the barracks stirring the rest of the Men in the distance that flinched and darted away from the glowing barrack that let out a pulse of light before a group of whistling objects soared straight for you. Halting inches from your raised palm and swayed in circled pulsing brightly easing the anger in the trees watching you looking over the Men. “Look familiar?”

Again Deanorte shook his head, “No Your Majesty.”

Beside you Gimli’s fist clenched spotting the blatant lie signaling your move to walk through their line as they parted as you said, “General, add their faces to the wall.” Behind you Gimli followed glaring at the Man guilty of lying to you as their General bowed his head to your order calling out, “Yes Your Majesty.”

Behind you the Men scoffed as their leader chortled out, “Stealing a wind chime gets out picture up on a wall? What other prizes do we get?”

Hastily as Gimli glanced back their wrists were grabbed and they were shackled and led away to the prison on the base nearby, “Your faces will be added to the Wall of Exiles. Your other prizes include 35 years banishment from Her Majesties’ lands and possibly the dishonorable discharge for the charges of perjury and thievery against the crown when the Numenorean Lords hear of this.”

Deanorte, “Thievery against the crown?!”

Their voices died as you glanced at Gimli motioning him to join your side for you to say softly, “These were gifted to the tree guarding our borders at the crossroads since the waking of my kin in these lands from my ancestors. Each King and Queen gifts more bells and decorations to add to them upon their coronation.”

Gimli nodded, “Ah, so they’re protected relics. Explains the fury for losing such a gift.”

Easily you approached the trees returning the chimes to their former places in the herd of trees that all made their ways back to their homes again. Turning your heat you glanced up at your Uncle who chuckled softly through Gimli answering his phone as the other Men stole more glances at you and their arrested friends then headed back to bed.

Celeborn, “We managed to calm them fairly quickly this time.”

You nodded, “Yes, last time took me to get them calm.” You sighed and smoothed your hair back only to have it sway forward again pooling around your face. “Lord Anorte and Anrios will not be pleased.”

Celeborn replied, “Our laws are clear. Do not harm or upset our trees.”

You nodded and accepted the helicopter ride back to your Uncle’s Palace where he led you straight through to his war room where the screen lit up revealing two Numenorean Lords both scowling at you for the banishment of their Sons until they realized the exhaustion and disheveled appearance in their full body shot of you.

Anrios, “Your Majesty, What is the meaning of this?! Why has my Son been arrested and banished over a simple skirmish damaging the camp?”

“Lord Anrios, Lord Anorte, let me answer your question with another question. Why at three in the morning did I get called all the way out from Erebor because your Sons and their platoon stole enchanted chimes gifted from my ancestors to the trees guarding my borders? I did what was necessary to keep the peace in my lands. We have laws for a reason concerning our trees and they are to be respected by any and all of your Men, or should I inform the trees I have rescinded my judgment and am passing it over to them. I doubt you of all people would understand.”

Their lips parted at once when their bodies shifted awkwardly before Lord Anorte bowed his head answering, “No Your Majesty. We will stand by your ruling. None of us wish a repeat of the siege of Izenguard. We will ensure the Men we send out in the near future are absolutely obedient of those laws.” You nodded and the call ended after final farewells leaving you to turn to the approaching Council locked in a debate over the new laws adding to theirs you spent the following 16 hours sorting out before you were able to fly back to Erebor again. Though in what you assumed would be an empty airstrip you spotted the King with flowers in hand ready to take you home for a dinner and another nap, hopefully with you in his arms.

 


End file.
